Unova Eclipse: Bringer of Change
by bluemagesfairytail
Summary: Fey didn't want this to happen. Not again. Now they're seventeen, and brought together again. But this time, instead of Galactic, Plasma lurks, and a traitor surfaces. New faces, new chances, new possibilities. But it's hard to believe one of them has the intent to sabotage them all. SYOC
1. The Goodbye and a New Beginning

**A/N: It's me, Bluemagesfairytail, here, with the newest chapter of my newest story! It's a pokemon SYOC that takes place in Unova. :D I used to not really like Unova, but I do after reading Captain Price's OC story about a boy named Tom who is traveling through the Unova region. It's really good, everyone should try and get a chance to read it. :) the other fic that inspired me was about White, Black, Cheren, and Bianca going in a journey through Unova. The fanfiction is by LittleKrus. Feel free to drop a review in for both stories! :D Anyway, the rules for submitting OCs are at the AN at the bottom. Please enjoy the prologue, review, and send in some OCs. :D**

* * *

"Fey, get your butt out of bed. Or I'll kick it out," a smooth, feminine voice said. Despite the clear tone, the owner sounded disgruntled and annoyed.

"But I'm really tired..."

A thump followed the reply quickly, and before he knew it, Fey was sent tumbling out of bed, courtesy of the girl standing above him, steely gray eyes looking at him as if he was a traitor. His fraternal twin sister, Aurora Castor... Or simply, rather, Aura. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"If your leaving on another stupid journey after Orre, and you want to go, 'solo' this time," she started, "Then you can at least play the part of independence by getting up on your own accord. It's already nine thirty, dumb ass."

And with that, the blue haired girl was out of his room, followed by a louder than necessary slam of his bedroom door. Fey sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, having landed on his back when his sister threw him out of the covers.

_We're already seventeen now, Aura, _Fey thought sadly. _It's been three years now since that happened in Orre. Can't you just let it go? And... even so, after that happened, you've never needed me. In fact, you made it a point to ignore me as if I was some kind of nuisance... I feel like dirt. All of a sudden I announce that I'm leaving for a third pokemon journey, and you get angry with me... Ugh. Women._

Fey rolled off his back and onto his stomach, then got back to his feet easier. He rubbed the little bump his sister had given him on the back of his head, but managed to give a weak smile. It reminded him of how Aura was back when they had lived in Sinnoh. When they had gone on their first journey and she had ended up waking him up, and doing so, pushed him off his bed and gave him a big bruise. That was when she used to smile. Over the stupidest things, but still. And three years go by, and she suddenly does a 360 change and ends up hating his guts.

The seventeen year old walked to his dresser and picked out rather plain clothes; a dark green T-shirt, and brown cargo pants. He put on his pokemon belt along with it and gloves, and put his Trainer ID in his pocket. In a bit of a trance, he took his ID back out and stared at the outdated card. It still had him registered as a Sinnoh trainer, and had his old pokemon. Fey coughed, and slipped it back into his pocket quickly before his eyes could water. Not wanting to elicit any more reminiscent feelings, he simply grabbed a single pokeball and left his room, shutting the door quietly.

Once he was downstairs, Fey paused before going into the kitchen. His mother was there, like all mornings, and like all other mornings, she was simply reading the newspaper quietly, with a cup of coffee in her spare hand. He cringed as he saw her. She had been affected by the incident, too. Team Poketron... They stole everything. But he knew his sister and mother had it worse than him.

Her auburn brown hair was pinned back neatly, cut short after they had moved. Her gray eyes were sad and melancholy and tired. She had white hairs and looked so frail-so tiny, so... old. And it hurt Fey inside. That because of one little sacrifice, their whole lives-and practically, the world of pokemon itself- had been turned upside down. He choked on his own spit and coughed as he walked into the kitchen quietly. His mother turned to him slowly, and a sad smile graced her thin lips.

"Fey, my son... I guess I have to see you off again, don't I?"

Without a word, the boy rushed into a hug for his mother, as if he were a child who had cried scraping his knee, and needed his mother's touch. Fey felt his breathing escalate in a rush-but he promised himself he wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried when he was fourteen and left home for the first time, or when Poketron killed his father, or when Nicolette had chosen Dameon and the rest over them. He hadn't cried as Lyon had been on the deathbed, and he hadn't cried when he had lost his chance at winning the Sinnoh Pokemon League to Jason. He had only hoped. But that hope was diminishing now, and it was painful to see his mother so weak. He felt her hands wrap around him slowly.

"I'll miss you, Fey. You... Don't have to worry about me. Aura will take good care of us. And, besides, you'll call me, right?"

The brown haired boy could only nod against her shoulder.

"Good. I don't have to worry about you, Fey. You've always been a good boy."

Slowly, she released him from the hug. She patted him on his head, ruffling his messy auburn brown hair-which of course, he had inherited from her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "You call me every week and tell me how things go. Alright?"

Fey nodded, and felt his voice crack, as he said, "I will."

She smiled and pressed her palm flat against her newspaper. "And you find a nice girl and boy to travel with. Maybe you could meet up with Lyon again. But don't get involved with that Nicolette again; she already made her choice, and she picked those slimy kids who abandoned her before. You pick a nice, sweet girl. Maybe also get a girlfriend, maybe she has a brother for Aura. She's been misbehaving lately... And-"

"I got it, mom," Fey interrupted her, but he couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face. The woman laughed in mirth.

"Then what are you waiting for, really?" She asked, and pointed to the door. "I need to finish up today's news."

Fey managed to smile before nodding, retracting himself from his mother. Her gray eyes stayed on him as he turned around, and left. The door opened and shut slowly, creaking from un-oiled hinges. After a few moments, a sniffle came from the woman.

And then a tear fell on to the newspaper, the black ink running down the grey page.

* * *

"Stupid darn poke'gear!" A brutish, yet feminine voice echoed. "It can't even get a good reception to where the heck I am!"

Pidove flew away from the loud voice around the clearing to where a girl sat. Her face was flushed red in anger as her fingers jammed furiously at the buttons of her Johto technology. The screen had frozen in place, and at the top right corner, there was a no bars signal. With one last shriek of frustration, the girl flung the phone-like transceiver away, and it landed in the bushes a few meters away.

A little red pokemon that sat beside her seemed curious as it sniffed the grass, turning it's snout to her from the noise she had caused. The girl laid eyes on her pokemon and she sighed.

"Sorry, Teppy," She apologized, though still sounding miffed, using her nickname for the Tepig beside her. "It's just that we've been lost in this clearing for about an hour, and..."

The Tepig snorted and went back to pushing it's nose around in the grass. The girl's eyes widened and then her eyebrows pointed in anger. "What the heck? Teppy, your the one who got us into this mess in the first place! If only you learned how to fight, then maybe we could get out of this clearing, but NO! You want to be a dancing pokemon! So here we are," She hissed, "Stuck in a patch of grass around tall grass, lurking with pokemon ready to maul us."

The fire type only ignored her, continuing to sniff around for ants and the like. The girl's face turned red as she got ready to push her pokemon into the grass and watch it get turned into bacon by possible wild pokemon. Then her anger fizzled out and she hmphed before sighing, and giving up, falling back onto her back in a lying down position.

"We've seriously only travelled from a few cities and already we're having trouble cause you can't battle... And because I don't have any other pokemon that can. Well, scratch that- I don't have any other pokemon," The girl admitted, and let out a sigh. She poked her Tepig halfheartedly on his side. "What am I going to do with you? You are one girly pokemon. For a boy."

The fire pokemon grunted and then sneezed, a bit of fire coming from his mouth and nipping the girl's arm. She shrieked and sprang up, her eyes narrowing in rage.

"YOUR BACON, YA LITTLE TWERP!"

* * *

**Okay! That's a wrap for the first chapter. Hope ya liked it! :D  
**

**Now, here are the rules for submitting OCs:  
**

**1: No multiple Submissions unless I allow it.  
**

**2: NO MARY SUES . Your character needs flaws, weaknesses! She can't be extremely beautiful and smart and powerful! No NO NO! *rants on and gets knocked out somehow*  
**

**3: Please leave a review.**

Thanks! Submit OCs by PM using the form ON MY PROFILE. :)  



	2. The Incongnito Redhead

**A/N: Hiya! It's me, Bluemagesfairytail, here, with the second chapter of Unova Eclipse. Thanks so much for the reviews and OCs. :D Those who got PMed back with Part 2 of the OC form were the OCs accepted. Thanks so much for the reviews and PMs. :D Now, I'm still accepting OCs, but only one or two girl(s) shall be accepted because I've gotten a lot already. More boys are welcome, though. Anyway, sorry for the wait, and enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Fey felt his insides quiver as he walked through the dusty meadow of shin-high grass leading away from his home of about two years now. Nuvema Town of Unova. At first when they had moved it had seemed so foreign, so alien. Then right as he had finally gotten used to calling himself Fey of Unova; not of Sinnoh; he had to leave home again and lose his way. Fey was unfamiliar with Unova, only Nuvema he knew like the back of his hand. Sinnoh, on the other case, had been easier for him, but of course having been raised there for fourteen years. Everything seemed different. The trees, the grass, the way the ocean looked under the hutch of the horizon, and the pokemon...

Suddenly remembering the single pokeball he had brought, the brown haired seventeen year old took it out and gazed at it reminiscently. His fingers clasped over it and he pondered on whether taking it was such a good idea, but he knew if not there would be no reason to even go on this journey. He bit his lip and felt his stomach flutter before tossing it out, losing his hesitancy.

In a flash of white light, and the sound of the red and white capsule opening, a blue, dog like pokemon appeared. It's eyes were closed as it rested on its stomach, sleeping on the grass it had been released on to. The poor pokemon looked as if it was in some kind of coma.

Fey nudged it slightly, gently waking the pokemon up slowly. It's bright crimson eyes, like passionate flames, opened. The pokemon blinked once before lighting up, leaping off his feet and jumping at Fey, nuzzling his nose against his owner's cheek.

"Master!" The pokemon cried out, speaking the English language. "Its been... So long! I've lost count! I've been sleeping in that pokeball for a really long time and I was waiting for you to let me out so we could battle!"

Fey couldn't help himself and smiled as the little Riolu hugged him, showing the affection he had held for him from so long ago when they had first met at Maylene's gym. "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Veil?"

"Yes, yes," He agreed, and smiled. But then the smile faded as his crimson eyes traveled around them, around their settings. "Master... Where are we? This isn't Sinnoh or Orre... And where are the other pokemon? Inferno? Electro? Where's Aura and Lyfa and Lyon and Nicolette..?" The Riolu rambled.

Fey's smiled faded as well. He remember Veil had been asleep in that pokeball for about... two years. And he hadn't been present on the final battle on Orre Summit as Poketron delivered a knife blow to Lyon's stomach, awakened the Reversal Spell, and then that had made all of the pokemon out of their pokeballs turn against their trainers and run off. Veil had been linked to Fey from the start and so he wasn't affected.

Only Veil had stayed for Fey; Poewa the Empoleon and Ripslash the Rampardos for Aura. All of Lyon's pokemon had been out of their pokeballs, tending to their trainer, and in a matter of three measly seconds, they had fled their wounded owner as well. Nicolette hadn't lost much-adding on another reason why Fey resented her. Resented her for leaving like a coward without much but a measly goodbye note.

"Their not here," Fey said, smiling weakly. "They're at home. I didn't choose them to come and accompany me on my _newest _journey, since their spirits aren't linked to mine," Fey joked, nudging his essential bonded pokemon. Veil giggled, voice much like one of a young boy's. "Plus, Aura and Lyon are, er, busy right now. Aura was tired and didn't want to come and Lyon... He's not in Unova."

"That makes me happy," He smiled, and climbed onto Fey for a better grip. The trainer immediately wrapped his arms around the pokemon so he wouldn't fall and grinned, but under the smile, felt himself begin to melt in inner pain and turmoil.

"Good. Now, this is Unova. We... moved her after we beat... Poketron in Orre."

Veil smiled and looked around curiously. "Hm... Unova?" He spelled out. "It's strange. Not like home at all... Sinnoh had shorter trees. I remember their leaves were pointy... And these ones are round. And the grass at Sinnoh is shorter. And without much flowers or anything..." Veil mumbled. But then he saw his trainer's face and looked flustered. "But don't get me wrong, Master! I like it here already!"

The seventeen year old smiled. "That's good. Now, Veil, we should get going. We need to catch some new pokemon if we want to battle the new gym leaders and everything."

Veil frowned, looking a bit disappointed. "No Maylene?"

Fey shook his head. "We're not in Sinnoh any more, Veil. She's not a gym leader here. But if you really want, maybe someday we might be able to see her again. If we beat the league this time... I'll take you to Sinnoh. How about it?"

"Sounds great, Master!" Veil exclaimed happily, and nestled himself into his owner's arms. "Lead the way! I'll blow away any opponents you have!"

Fey smiled as the grass he began to walk in began to get taller and taller as they went. He looked down and noticed himself knee deep in the billowing evergreen blades. Suddenly, he began to hear something that sounded a lot like a girl's voice. Except... Not like the normal girl's voice. Very shrill, angry, and yet raspy, like a girl who seemed more like a boy. And boy, did she sound angry.

"You stupid little strip of bacon!" Her voice echoed out, much louder than before, "I'll fry you and feed you to the Pidove! Get back here right now...! It's all your fault we're stuck in this grass anyway! Grah!"

Fey raised an eye. It reminded him of Aura... And her Rampardos, and how they used to fight when she had first revolved the pokemon from it's fossil. He walked slightly faster, curious, and saw what he did not expect to see.

A really cute girl. To say the least.

She was slim, with an athletic figure- a bit of a figure 1, really- But what she lacked in curves she made up for with her features. Fiery red hair swept into a low ponytail with locks framing her sharp, angular face. Dusty brown eyes. Pale skin with a splash of freckles over her nose and thin pink lips with a thin, muscular structure, and long legs. She wore a pink plain tank top without sleeves and a pair of simple blue denim shorts and a yellow jacket tied around her waist with yellow and pink striped converse. She wore brown leather gloves. And a blatant scowl on her face as she practically dove in the grass to catch the Tepig snorting and running around her feet in circles. Fey thought he saw red... Fire? On the sleeve of her jacket.

"You stupid slab of meat! I swear I'll roast you over a spit! How dare you set me on fire!" The girl chased the pokemon around and then shrieked suddenly as she realized she still _was _on fire, and threw off her jacket in a panic. She began to stomp on the yellow clothing harshly, smashing her converse' sole into it, screaming her head off. Fey chuckled quietly to himself. It was actually quite amusing. Once the small flame went out on her tarnished sleeve, she turned with angry eyes to her pokemon.

"You stupid little pork cutlet! I'll roast you!"

"Why do those lady's threats all have to do with food?" Veil asked curiously , looking up. Fey smiled and shrugged, feeling like a fool as he walked up close to the girl, and felt the tall grass suddenly stop, his feet coming into contact with a clear, open space. He smirked and chuckled as the girl tripped over her own feet and fell over trying to catch her skillful and quite fast pokemon. Her chin hit the grass and her eyes shut tight as she skidded forward slightly. Her face was only a few inches from Fey's shoe.

"I don't know who the heck you are, Mr. Foot by a random stranger's face, but please leave me to kill my own pokemon, please," She said, quietly, with somewhat of a sour edge in her voice. "I'm going to open my eyes in a few seconds and wish that you leave. Alrighty then?"

The brown haired male didn't move, but simply stood where he did calmly, and quietly. The girl's brown eyes flew open and she puffed out a breath of annoyance as she brought herself to sit up dusting herself off as her Tepig snorted a few feet behind her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked. Fey smirked as Veil leaped out of his arms.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked her, almost ambiguously, and reached out a hand to help her up. The girl stared at it for a few seconds as if he had cooties before slowly, hesitantly accepting it and then pulling herself up-and then reaching out and quickly letting go as if she had just been infected with something contagious.

"Don't ask girls' for their names, you pedophile," She snorted, and wiped her hand on her shirt. Fey felt offended, but there was something amusing about the girl that made it impossible not to chuckle. So he did. And she glared as if he was the most stupid thing in the world.

"Is there something wrong with you?" She asked blatantly, and put her hands over her hips.

"Number one," He replied quickly, "I'm not a pedophile. I'm only seventeen," He pointed out, "And two; I just wanted to know whose the idiot whose been screaming she's going to make various types of cooked meat out of a pokemon. Which I highly doubt is very edible."

"Hmph," She squeaked, and crossed her arms sharply, sticking her chin high into the air. "You look a lot older..." Was all she had to say to Fey's comment.

"C'mon... Why won't you tell me your name? Is it something old... Like Gertrude, or something?" He asked, smirking. Her reaction was priceless for a secnd, until she flashed an indignant look. He honestly didn't know why he was so amused. Maybe it was just because it was so fun to bother this girl for some reason. He remembered feeling angry and sad at Poketron and missing his mother and feeling bad for Veil moments ago, but now, he was smirking like some internet troll over pissing off a cute redhead he had met threatening her pokemon over turning him into bacon.

"I am not allowed to reveal my name to anyone," She deadpanned, and flipped some red hair back. "When I become a famous Pokemon Battle Director, I shall be known as always having been using psuedo-name. Something mysterious," she explained. "So for now, my identity stays a secret. And you'd be the last person I'd ever tell my real name too!" She sneered.

"Suit yourself, then," He said. "I'll just go to Striaton City and tell everyone of a lunatic redheaded girl who was threatening her pokemon. That'll give you some good job offers for Battle Directing for sure," Fey said, and rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure about what Pokemon Battling Directing was- to be honest, he had never heard of such thing before. But he knew it would irk her. And it did.

"You can't leave," She mumbled stubbornly. "You have to help me get out of this tall grass first. Teppy doesn't battle-he only does stage work." Fey gave her an incredulous look and she glared as if she wasn't lying. "It's true!" She exclaimed, and put her hands on her hips again.

"Then give me some kind of name to address you by," He noted, and Veil nodded.

"Fine," She half muttered, half snapped, and rolled her eyes. "For now, call me Azula."

* * *

"Hah! Tsukuro! That's a nice body you have today... Especially in that nice, short, skirt- ACK! Oof!" The deep voice of a male rung out through the school courtyard. Three figures were sitting throughout the playground. One of them, with dark blue hair, was sitting on the swings. The owner of the voice, a male, was sitting on the top of high monkey bars, with a girl next to him, eyes narrowed and hand raised out over the male's arm.

"Don't be gross!" The girl sitting next to the boy exclaimed, glaring. She had short, nape-length chocolate brown hair, and dark brown eyes, with fair skin and a slightly kiddish figure. She wore a white blazer over a red undershirt and a red skirt, and cute high socks with shined black mary janes. Her lips were pressed together in a tiny pout.

"Yeesh! I was just joking... Gosh. No need to go all berserk on me, May..." The male said. His styled black hair swept over one side of his face, green eyes glowing in mirth as he teased Mayumi, the girl who had slapped him. He wore the same uniform as her, but instead of red, he had dark blue, and long, pinstripe pants and scuffed black shoes.

"Mayu-san to you, Derek-kun. I didn't give you permission to drop my honorifics yet, did I?"

"Sheesh... Sorry, Mayu-CHAN," He replied, emphasizing the correction she had given him. She smiled, looking satisfied, and crossed her arms as she her legs dangled from the top of the monkey bars. The girl who sat on the swings was silent as she flipped a page of her book.

"...You two are noisy."

Her dark hair-almost black, but not quite-more of a shade of dark, navy blue-was cut into a neat rounded style, layered slightly in the front. She had dark evergreen eyes and a thin figure, with slight curves, and pale skin. You could easily tell she was one to read and stay inside rather than go out and tan. She wore the same uniform as Mayumi, which showed off her slender legs. Which Derek was eying again.

"PERVERT!" Mayumi cried out, and slapped him. He gaped and lost balance, landing on the soft, padded floor on the bottom. The brown haired girl began to laugh when she heard him groan from the impact of falling about six feet in the air. "Serves you right for being such a pervert! Hah!" she started to giggle.

She suddenly stopped laughing once she realized where he was looking.

Up her skirt. Which was an easy view, as she was in the air.

And then Derek found his cheek smashed from a flying kick the brown haired girl had delivered perfectly to his chiseled face.

* * *

**Okay! That's a wrap for the second chapter. Hope ya liked it! :D I'm still accepting OCs, here is the rules again:  
**

**1: No multiple Submissions unless I allow it.  
**

**2: NO MARY SUES . Your character needs flaws, weaknesses! She can't be extremely beautiful and smart and powerful! No NO NO! *rants on and gets knocked out somehow*  
**

**3: Please leave a review.**

Thanks! Submit OCs by PM using the form ON MY PROFILE. :)


	3. Accumula Town: The Rush!

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, ****with the third chapter of Unova Eclipse. Thanks for the reviews and helpful PMs and OCs. :) I really appreciate them. In the ending AN I will announce the OCs that were accepted for everyone to see. I'm sorry if your OC wasn't accepted, it only means that they wouldn't have had much of a part for the story even if they did get in, so they were cut. :( Sorry! But remember you have to accept the fact your OC might not always get in when submitting one for an SYOC. Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the chapter. Here are the responses! :D  
**

**NightFall00: Of course, I know your right, hehe. :P My grammar does need a bit of shaping. I do appreciate you pointing this out to me as well as your first review, which I believe I PMed you back about. :) Anime? Hah, some people tell me that my fight scenes seem like that too. Thanks so much for recommending Lugiafeather to check out my story and send in an OC. That was very helpful of you!  
**

**Storm29, mclimp, wisdom-jewel, xiLovePandas, BladeOfTheEclipse: Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm excted about this story too and I hope the way I write is good enough.  
**

**Note: If you are squeamish about slightly perverted things, then please evade any sentences where Derek talks. :) OCs are coming soon, but tell me if there are too many at once so I know to slow down the pace. Scratch that. Some are introduced in this chapter! :D Thanks!**

* * *

Fey was amused, to say the least. The girl named Azula, apparently- it was either her psuedo-name or perhaps her real one- was extremely demanding, rude, and snobby. But she did it in the most immature and childish way that it was laughable.

"Don't let any wild pokemon touch me or Teppy," She ordered, and held the fire pig close to her chest, tightly in her arms. The fire type did not seem comfortable as it squealed in protest. Fey snorted at her personality 180 towards her Tepig, but simply ignored her as he lead the way, Veil walking by him. The grass rushed across their legs. Every five seconds or so Azula would cry out in alarm, afraid a wild pokemon had brushed her under the grass. She did so again, practically jumping up in the air and shrieking shrilly in surprise, and frantically looked around the grass. When she found no wild pokemon around her, she sighed in relief and then noticed Fey chuckling.

"Hey, jerk!" She exclaimed, and pointed her finger to him brusquely, while making sure every step she took did not land on a sleeping wild pokemon, "Why are you laughing? Can't you see I'm scared out of my darned wits here?"

He smirked and covered a laugh with his hand in response. Veil giggled. "It's funny since the worst thing that'll come from the grass is probably a Patrat or a Pidove, and your shaking out of your skin."

"Well, sooooo-rry! Not all people have been out here... Outdoors more than once, Mr. Tarzan," Azula said sarcastically, crossing her arms even more tight over Teppy, who squealed in surprise and pain. The redheaded girl was oblivious of it as she kept walking daintily. Fey watched her, trying not to break into laughter when she squeaked again in fear a pokemon had brushed her leg.

For what seemed like forever to Azula, probably, Fey had managed to escort the redhead out of the tall grass and into the open clearing, where man-made steps churned into a path leading North of the brush of Nuvema. Teppy squealed and jumped out of Azula's arms, startling her, and making her eyes narrow in annoyance at her pokemon.

"Fine, Teppy," She almost spat, "Go ahead and walk. See if I care!"

Fey looked to her, smirking, hands in his pockets as he walked. Veil copied his smirk. "You really have mixed feelings about your Tepig, don't you?"

"Shut up," Azula replied immediately. Fey took note of her sharp tongue. "It's not like your Pokemon has it's own attitude. Shouldn't a Pokemon listen to it's master, and do what it's told? Well, Teppy here, likes to do his own thing. He doesn't battle, he watches. He doesn't eat, he sleeps. He does the exact opposite of what I say."

"Maybe it's because you call yourself his 'master!'" Veil suddenly piped up from the floor. Azula seemed to consider this before her eyes widened and she looked at the talking Riolu in shock. She squeaked and ran away, a few feet from Fey and Veil.

"What the heck?" She demanded, eyes wide in a mixture of shock and some kind of horror. "Your pokemon is talking! As in, talking like a human!"

"So?" Fey continued walking as if this was completely normal. Veil smiled and walked by his owner as well, both of them ignoring Azula's question. The redhead fumed, but kept her distance. She continued to walk by them, her Tepig snorting at her, as if amused by his owner's frustrations. Which, actually, he was. Fey smirked to himself. This really was entertaining.

"Fine. Don't answer me," Azula said, quietly after a while. She stopped walking and Fey felt his happy mood sink. Had he taken it too far..?

"F-Fine," Fey quickly said, faltering slightly, "Veil is an Aura Pokemon linked to me. I got him from Maylene in Veilstone City of Sinnoh. He can talk because our minds are linked, thus forth giving me the understanding of what he is feeling and or thinks, and he can access the human language by tapping into my mind. Whenever we get hurt, the other feels it just as strong." He explained quickly, trying to appease the girl.

Azula was silent for a few moments before she snickered and looked at Fey as if he had fallen for her trick. "Really? I thought you were going to tell me to cut the act out!" She started to laugh and the seventeen year old's eyes widened. He bit back a curse and glared at the horizon as he kept walking even faster, annoyed at Azula, who was amused at him, for a change.

"Oh, come _on,_" Azula called out to Fey, trying to catch up to him as he walked ahead of her, Veil following in his footsteps. Teppy wandered around the redhead's feet. "It was just a joke! Your the one who was laughing at me in the first place."

That stopped Fey in his tracks as he rolled the thoughts around in his mind. That was true... He was the one who had laughed at her a lot. It was probably fair she got a laugh out of him too. He shrugged and then turned back around. "I guess your right... Sorry for that."

"It's alright," She said dismissively. Then her eyes widened and she looked at him. "I don't really care and all, but I remember specifically giving you my real name... Something which I'm not supposed to do. Wanna be polite and tell me yours, Mr. 'Aura Pokemon whisperer?'"

The brown haired male smiled, even though Azula was acting high and mighty again. "Fey. Fey Castor of Nuvema Town. I'm going to compete in the League."

"Fey... That's a weird name," Azula said, her eyes narrowing. "And your really from Nuvema Town? You don't look Unovian... Actually, you don't look like you come from here at all. Did you move here or something?"

The brown haired male smirked and chuckled. "No idea you were so interested, Azu-nyan," He teased, and she raised a hand to slap him. He dodged out of her reach and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not from Unova, originally. I'm from Sinnoh. Twinleaf Town, to be exact."

"Twinleaf..." Azula looked as if she was tasting the name on her tongue. "I don't think I've ever been there. Or heard of there, really. Why did you move here if your from Sinnoh? Dunno if you've realized this, buddy, but Sinnoh is a LONG means of travel from Unova."

"I'm aware," Fey relied quickly, chuckling to himself at Azula. "We moved here because.." He looked down to Veil. "Why don't you go and walk ahead?"

The blue dog pokemon looked a bit hurt and confused, but understood his master. "Okay, Fey. I'll go," He said, and started to walk up ahead of them to give them privacy.

"Well, have you heard of the incident of Orre? The one where all of those pokemon escaped and turned on their owners... And then ran away?"

Azula's eyes widened, but she gulped and managed to keep up her snide attitude. "What about that?"

A silence ensued as the words easily freed themselves from Fey's lips. "My father was the sacrifice for that.

"Westley Castor."

"W-What...?" Azula asked dumbly, her lips going numb. That incident in Orre in which all tame pokemon out of their pokeballs turned on their owners and ran away. Caused by Poketron, a team of inventors who wanted to link people with pokemon and make them into hybrids, and for that, they caused one of the largest uproars in pokemon history, causing an outbreak of legendary pokemon to scatter across the globe for a free for all pokemon catch. The disaster that wasn't stopped in time. His... His dad was the one who had been killed as of sacrifice?

"You don't need to feel bad for me," He cut in suddenly, eyes looking slightly dark and sad. But Azula saw something else in there she hadn't seen before.

The hate of being pitied...

"I don't feel bad for you," She said quickly, sputtering over her slight inability to form words. "Now I understand why you would have to move, of course. I...It makes perfect sense," Azula rambled slightly, feeling idiotic as she glared at herself internally. Fey only chuckled.

"Well, now that we know more about each other," Fey started, making Azula's face go red in surprise, "Why don't we head to Striaton City together?"

"H...Heh? But our next destination is Accumula!" The redhead managed, trying not to stammer even more.

"Well obviously, we'd go through there together and then finally to Striaton... And you can't fight with your Tepig," Fey smiled, as they caught up to Veil. The Riolu smiled, now that he was back with his owner, and jumped into the seventeen year old's arms. Fey smiled as he scratched his pokemon on the head, and then looked ahead. "And the graduation of Unova Academy's Final Year is going on there in a few days, when the Pokemon League officially opens and all the gyms do, too. They're is a huge festival to celebrate the graduation... It might be fun. But we're going to have to hurry if we want to catch it in time."

Azula looked flushed for a second before she gulped and crossed her arms. Teppy raised an eye curiously at her. "What makes you think I have time to spare with you? Remember, I'm going to be a top notch Battle Director someday... I... can't afford to hang out with commoners so easily."

"You have quite a lot of time before that happens, and I really have only so much time before I need to get to Striaton. So what do you say?" Fey asked, and looked back and smiled, with a genuine smile, that made Azula question why he was even around someone like her.

"Fine," She relented, and uncrossed her arms. Teppy squealed in amusement. "But if the media gets out about this, then I blame you..!"

* * *

Once school had hit the pre-five minute mark, Tsukuro, Derek (Who had gone to the nurse and received an ice pack for his bruised cheek) and Mayumi had already made it to their homeroom class. The three were each under the same adviser and in the same homeroom, and chose to hang out with each other for most of the time, despite being in different social classes. Mayumi was one of the lesser populars, preferring to be with small groups of close friends-Tsukuro was greatly admired by many of the girls and boys in their class, but yet a loner- And Derek was a jock, deriving from a group of flirts and perverts that stalked girls during their spare time. Once the three had gone into class, they split up for their different groups as they had come.

Mayumi had walked off innocently to two girls chatting on a pair of desks in the middle of the room. Tsukuro took her normal seat by the front of the class, right in front of the teacher's desk. Derek had dawdled off to his group of jocks and flirts, the males having a heated discussion over football and the like, sitting on desks and chairs and giving a noisy outburst now and then.

"Oh my god," a girl with light green hair said dreamily. She was sitting on a desk right next to another girl with red hair and Mayumi. Her short light green hair was cut into a cute, layered bob, a pair of white goggles with bright pink lenses sitting on the top of her head. Two locks framing her face were wavy. Her green-blue eyes were shining as she pointed to the jocks. "Derek is so dreamy! His eyes are so dark..." She murmured, and was lost in a fantasy as she kicked her feet under the desk.

The other girl, who had messy, fiery red hair that contrasted sharply with her fair, but freckled skin, snorted and crossed her arms. Her large brown eyes were indignant. "Really, Laki?" She asked, as if she couldn't disapprove more. "He's dated so many girls this past week that even the gossip-girls lost count. Plus, it's obvious that he's a pervert. Did you see the way he was ogling Tsukuro?" She asked the green haired girl, her voice becoming a bit bitter with mention of the prodigious female student body president.

The green haired girl named Laki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, seeming offended. "Just because he ogles Tsukuro doesn't mean I don't have a chance, Erin. And besides, she's pretty," she said, and stuck her tongue out at the redhead, Erin. Mayumi giggled, amused by her childish friend's antics, and took a seat at the desk, pulling a chair from another table. "And really," Laki continued, as she spared a glance at the silent Tsukuro, "I think your just jealous since she gets a lot of attention."

"As if!" Erin immediately retaliated. "I would never be jealous of her, anyway. Just because she's smart and pretty doesn't give her the excuse to be so up tight. And she doesn't even try in things!" She exhaled sharply. "You need to work hard at the things you want. I'm always trying, and she hardly does. She breezes by everything and I struggle," She huffed, and slouched in her seat. "But I'm not jealous. Her personality needs work."

Mayumi nodded and rolled her eyes teasingly. "Sure you aren't. But I think her personality is just fine-especially if all those jocks ask her out every week," She teased, and smirked at Erin's reaction. The redhead realized they were just luring her temper on and she threw her hands out in the air exasperatedly at her friends. Mayumi and Laki giggled, but then Mayumi turned her attention to the green haired girl.

"Like you should be talking," She said, and smirked, crossing her arms. "Didn't you go out with the final year repeat?" She whispered quietly, so the said final year repeat who had failed the final year twice already who was sitting with the jocks boredly would not hear.

"Shut up!" Laki protested, and slapped Mayumi lightly on the arm. "That was a long time ago! And besides. He'll most likely fail this year too for all of his disorderly conduct, so I won't have to worry about anyone teasing me about this any more. We'll graduate and leave and he'll be gone. And then I'm free," Laki explained, and smiled contentedly.

"People are still going to remember you two as the forbidden love couple... For practically forever," Erin piped up, smirking. Payback was sweet. Laki's face went bright pink and she stared at the floor. Erin continued happily. "Especially after that whole drama you guys made when you broke up... I personally think it was priceless that the thing you missed most about him was-"

"Don't say it!" Laki hissed out loudly, and practically tackled Erin. The green haired petite girl flew over the desk and at Erin. The fiery redhead let out a shriek of protest as her chair tipped backward and the two hit the floor. They began to fight and it soon turned into wrestling, Laki trying to keep Erin's mouth shut with a flat palm, and the redhead trying to spew out the green haired girl's secrets. Some of the jocks wolf whistled as the two began to attack each other, cheering for a cat fight. Mayumi rolled her eyes as Derek raised his eyes suggestively at Laki, who froze and turned red.

"D-D-D-Derek..?" She seemed to whimper in surprise, as Erin managed to take over and pin her to the floor, grinning in victory. Laki was unable to talk as the redhead stood up quickly.

"Laki misses Blayne's-"

"That's enough!"

All heads suddenly turned to the center of the room, where a bespectacled middle aged man sat. His eyes were pointed in anger as he eyed each of his students. Laki felt her blood run cold as she got up from the floor, cheeks heated in a furious red blush-she could feel Derek's eyes on her back- and ran to her seat in the back of the room. The jocks got off of the table tops and took their seats noisily. Erin sat down as fast as she could and Mayumi swapped chairs and folded her hands neatly onto the desk.

The man pushed up his glasses and got up slowly, eyes closed as he shook his head in disappointment. "Class, I'm disappointed in you. Five minutes before the bell and I come in the room to see Erin and Lakietta wrestling?" He asked calmly. Laki flinched at the sound of her full name, which sounded rough, like sandpaper, on the teacher's lips. Erina looked down and frowned at her desk.

"This is the final week of your final year, kids. I really hope that my memory of you will not be tainted by such abrupt behavior in class." And with that, the teacher got up, bowing to the kids, who stood up, and bowed back, completing their daily Japanese greeting. Then, they were off to work, taking out their work and study books for homeroom study hall.

-0-0-0-(After Study Hall...)-0-0-0-

Mayumi, Erin, and Laki seated themselves outside in the school courtyard for a small break. They had about twenty minutes before their next class, Pokemon Health, and were taking the time to unwind after a boring-almost tedious, Study Hall. The redhead turned to Laki and bowed her head.

"Sumimasen, Laki-chan," Erin told the green haired girl, "It's my fault we got in trouble. I apologize. I should have never threatened to tell Blayne your secret. Please forgive me?" She asked, and bowed her head again.

The green haired final year only smiled and shook her head at her redheaded friend. "No, Erin. It's my fault... I really overreacted, didn't I? And to make things worse, Derek was watching me... He must think I'm some kind of fool to be wrestling on the ground like that," She said, and sighed. Mayumi rolled her eyes, despite one of her best friends being in distress.

"What do you think is so good about him?" She interrupted brusquely, pulling her skirt again. Her eyes were pointed at the white hem on the navy fabric. "Derek has been a player since the ninth grade. But before that he was that annoying kid in pre-K who put cockroaches in our shirts, pulled our hair, ran over our toes with tricycles, and kicked down our sandcastles. Now, he's just taller," Mayumi lamented, and looked to Laki.

The green haired girl bit her lip. "I don't know! He's exciting?"

Erin and Mayumi groaned at their friend. "No wonder... That's how she possibly found Blayne attractive too." Erin looked to her friend. "Look, Laki, Derek is possibly the worst guy you could ever dream of crushing on... But if he's what you want, then we support you." The redhead looked around. "As always."

The green haired girl stared at them for a second before her large eyes began to water. "I love you guys!" She whimpered, and began to sob. Laki's hands wrapped around Mayumi and Erin's legs as the dramatic green haired girl wept. Mayumi tried to shake her off.

"Laki... Your embarrassing us," She whispered, but it was hard to hear under the sounds of Laki crying.

Erin sighed as she turned to Mayumi, who was trying to shake the green haired girl off. She saw a certain look on her face. Knowing better than to let Laki go on, the redhead practically pried the crying green haired girl off of them and sat her down on a bench. Laki sniffled before regaining her composure and smiling at the two. Mayumi continued to play with the hem of her skirt.

"Guys... Do you think we'll split up once we graduate in a few days?" The brunette asked suddenly, her voice drooping sadly. Erin and Laki looked confused until Mayumi went on. "I mean, Erin, you want to be a coordinator. Laki, you want to be a poketech designer... I want to win the League and become an Elite Four, and the Pokemon League officially starts tomorrow! We've known each other from Pre-K. And now we might split up for the rest of our lives."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Mayumi, really? Why would we split up just like that after all of the things we've been through?" She deadpanned and Mayumi faltered.

"W-Well..."

Laki shook her head. "That'll never happen. We know everything about you, Mayu-chan," the green haired girl spoke, using her friend's favorite honorific. "Even if we do end up splitting up for just a little bit, we'll track you down and then pounce on you!" She exclaimed happily. "Or we can keep in touch... But the first one sounds more exciting to me," She said, and smiled.

The brown haired girl stared at them before breaking out into a large smile.

"You two are right. What was I worried about?" Mayumi smiled, and Erin and Laki smiled right back at her.

-0-0-0-(this type of break indicates time to see another person! :D Not necessarily a time skip.)-0-0-0-

Tsukuro sat in her seat for Pokemon Health quietly, her dark green eyes following the lines of a thick book placed in her nimble fingers. Every page she turned made no sound. She was the only one in the room-she was about fifteen minutes early, since they had a twenty minute break after Study Hall. She was reading silently, enjoying the peace before any of her noisy classmates came into the room.

Footsteps suddenly thundered outside, and the dark haired girl sighed, eyes narrowing in annoyance. Her peace and tranquility had receded as her ears picked up on the gossip and low voices of the jocks.

If Tsukuro hated any group, or clique-yes, that was more fitting-out of her whole class the most, the gossipers or the jocks would tie for first, no contest between the girly girls, pranksters, hipsters, and punks. And it wasn't because the jocks were too confident or cocky, and the gossipers were too shallow and close minded. In fact, it was only really because they made the most noise.

And the one thing Tsukuro hated most of all, believe it or not, was noise.

The door to the classroom slammed open, spewing forth the jocks of Final Year. Derek was the leader of them, joking and boasting the loudest, with his posse of about five or six behind them. The blue haired girl closed her book and shut her eyes in annoyance at their overly loud voices, but said nothing as they made a clatter sitting on desk tops and pulling out chairs, scraping them across the floor, and then started to chat loudly.

"Dude. Erin's looking pretty fine today. Should I ask her out?"

"Nah man- she'll rip your face off. Did you see her and the green chick wrestling?"

"That was hot stuff."

"Laki, I think... She's really tiny."

"Didn't she date Blayne?"

"I think... Where is that guy, anyway?"

"Probably outside vandalizing something."

Tsukuro didn't care to identify the voices of the jocks to their respective names, but they were keeping her from reading. She placed her book onto the top of her desk and got up out of her chair, pushing it in silently. Her lips were pressed into a firm line. Her green eyes were cold as she turned to the offenders, who were still conversing obliviously. Somewhere along the line they had gotten into a controversy.

"Do you think Blayne will end up repeating the year again? It's his third time being in Final Year. And he's not making improvements behavior wise."

The unnamed jock who was talking to the other male shrugged. His dull brown hair had been pointed up into spikes that made his loud voice seem even more incredibly stupid. "I dunno. I think it might give the Academy a bad name if it keeps failing him because of disorderly conduct..."

"I think he will," Derek suddenly piped up from his desk. "I mean, even if the guy has behavioral issues, he's a really good battler, you know," the lead jocks said, his voice almost slightly condescending, "And Unova won't let the chance to have a potential Pokemon League Finalist stay cooped up in Final Year for the fourth time."

The jocks began to laugh until another spoke up. "I bet I could beat him in a battle. And it wouldn't even be that hard. Even though he trains, it's over throwing bricks at windows. And that doesn't even count."

"No you couldn't!" Derek sneered, and slapped the offender on his arm, a bit too harshly. "Your too weak-you can't even beat me in battling, or football. See, you must have thought that slap was hard!" Laughter went around the others as they sneered at the fallen male, who had been sent toppling out of his chair from the harsh impact. His face went bright red as in an act of impulse, he took of his shoe, and threw it hard at the nearest person he saw.

Too bad the nearest person he saw was not in fact one of his fellow jocks; but the silent, observing Tsukuro.

The sole of his brown scuffed shoe had smacked the prodigious student on the side of the head, her special red reading glasses falling off of her nose and hitting the ground as her face turned the opposite way from the hit. As soon as her glasses had made impact with the cold tile floor, the room had fallen completely silent.

No one dared to speak as seconds flew past, a red line forming on the side of the girl's face, marking her soft, pale skin.

"Tsuku-chan, I am so sorry!" The male gasped out, apologizing profusely to the young fifteen year old and flew from his seat on the ground and to the green eyes girl. Her eyes were shut tight. As soon as he got within arm's distance of her, her small hand retracted out and in a flash, hit his cheek, sending a harsh, almost stinging, slapping sound through the empty classroom. He fell back onto his rear with a huge, throbbing red hand print over his right cheek.

"I don't hesitate to hit those who misbehave," Was all she said before quietly picking up her glasses and sitting back down in her seat, enjoying her book in the pregnant silence that followed.

* * *

Azula and Fey walked up the final steps and marveled at the cute little town in front of them. Decorated in blues and oranges and lively people strolling around the city, chatting and shopping around the small markets and streets.

Fey smiled. "This is Accumula... We better hurry if we want to make it to Striaton."

* * *

**Okay guys! Thanks for sticking through with this chappie. :) Sorry if your OC didn't come out yet! But it's only the third chapter. In this, we're introduced to a couple of OCs! Here are the ones accepted so far.  
**

**Enrolled In Unova Academy, Final Year:  
**

**1: Lakietta Omari- Yellowmagesfairytail  
**

**2: Erin King- FallingSunset  
**

**3: Blayne Johnson- MoonWolfAtlantis  
**

******4: Quinn Crowley- DeadWords**

******5: Thomas Wood- mclimp  
**

******6: Victor Lin- MusicNCookies  
**

******7: Lewis Thorton: NightFall00  
**

******8: -Airmd  
**

******9: -FlashRadar5  
**

******Independent Trainers:  
**

**1: Hex Neko- BlanacedHex1232  
**

**2: Deno Kane- Sasaui Uchiha  
**

**3: Nero Signum- BladeOfTheEclipse  
**

**4: Char Tsukiyomi- Storm229  
**

**5: Yue Wang- xiLovePandas  
**

**6: Harmonia X- KaminariThunder  
**

**7: Kazumi Murasaki- lugiafeather  
**

**8: Kenneth Hellweg-Captain Price  
**

**9: Abei Caius- Warrior of The Healing Flame  
**

**10: Dimitri Loxus- Redmagesfairytail  
**

**IMPORTANT! READ. THIS. NOW. :D PLEASE. ALL OF IT!  
**

**The reason why you can only submit TWO pokemon for your OC is because many of the OCs were in Orre during the Poketron incident mentioned earlier, in which many pokemon fled. Those people who have OCs under "independent trainer" must tell me whether or not they want to have their OC have been in Orre during the incident and had some pokemon lost. I don't need all of the OCs to have lost their pokemon, but I do need some to keep it realistic. PM me if your interested.  
**

**_Also, if interested in your OC having romance, PM me! You can ask about a character introduced so far or give me a preference for your OC. I will try and make the best couples while still having a good plot. . So please PM me about this, too! I already figured out romance for Blayne Johnson from MoonWolfAtlantis, Lakietta Omari from Yellowmagesfairytail, Hex Neko from BalancedHex1232, and Harmonia X from KaminariThunder. My OCs are up for grabs! Except for Fey and Azula. Who will probably be paired together. :D But you can request your OC to have a crush on one of them!  
_**

**_And the LAST THING! I am selecting traveling groups as of this chapter. There will be three main rivals for Fey- You will need to tell me what your preference is for your character. Please say in a review.  
_**

**_PREFRENCE 1: TRAVEL COMPANION  
_**

**_Azula and Fey will definitely be traveing together, as you can see. I am looking for two more partners. I already decided, plot wise, that Deno Kane will be the third in their group. So to complete their group of five, we will need two more. One girl and one boy.  
_**

**_Spot 1: Fey Castor  
_**

**_Spot 2: Azula  
_**

**_Spot 3: Deno Kane  
_**

**_Spot 4: FEMALE  
_**

**_Spot 5: MALE  
_**

**_PREFERENCE 2: RIVAL  
_**

**_For rivals, I will need, at the most, three main rivals for the Pokemon League for Fey. It cannot be someone in the travel group. These people would be independent and travel alone, but get screen time for battles. I'm looking for a three way variety of characters to mix things up.  
_**

**_PREFERENCE 3: ARC CHARACTER_**

**These characters come out at different cities, at gyms, and are use for problems in the stories. This could also mean your OC meets the group at a certain time during the story and maybe helps them along. They get main parts for a little while.**

**_OPTIONAL! I am looking for 2 Plasma MAIN GRUNTS, who will take the place of Jessie and James for Unova. I also had a spot for four Plasma Commanders, but three are filled in. I need one more, a male.  
_**

**_PLASMA:  
_**

**_2 Main grunts: 1 male and 1 female  
_**

**_Commanders: I already have three, so I need one last male commander._**

**Please review, and inside, put the Orre Preference, Romance Preference, OC role preference, and Plasma Preference if you want to make a Team Plasma character. If you review and say you want to make one, then I will PM you the form. Be sure to give me all of this info! Thanks!**


	4. P', and The Unova Mini-Tournament!

**A/N: Hiya! It's me, Bluemagesfairytail, here, with the fourth chapter of Unova Eclipse. Thanks for all of the kind reviews and PMs! It makes me super happy to know you guys like the story! :D I'm still accepting choices for ORRE AND ROMANCE in your reviews, so if you haven't already done that, then please send those in! Thanks! I think that my updating process might have to go a little slower. I'm still working on Midnight Star, Young Justice, and Mary Sue Parody. And now I just adopted Sasaui's new fic, about Aura Guardians, so I need to get cracking on that eventually. But I promise to never give this story up if you guys don't! I have high hopes for this one! *Eyes sparkle*  
**

**ANYWAY... RESPONSE TIME~! :D  
**

**To: Captain Price; Thanks for the review spam! I'll be sure to try and watch my grammar and spelling. Thanks so much! I think NightFall00 mentioned that too. Haha, no problem for the spam! I'll continue to review. Your stories are awesome! :) And the ROLES WILL BE ANNOUNCED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I REPEAT! :D  
**

**To: xXxMusicNCookiesxXx; Haha, thanks! I'll try and give your OC a good spot, but no promises yet. And it isn't even close to perfect. Yet. :)  
**

**To FallingSunset and xiLovePandas: Thank you! I'll try and give you characters good roles, but no promises, it all depends on how well the characters fit and are able to interact with each other. :D  
**

**To Storm229: I LOVE CHAR. The fact that she's so different from the rest of the characters is HUGE. :) But I'm thinking she will most likely get a rival part and end up kicking Fey's butt. :) But don't worry! Rival is a big part too.  
**

**To Legit Gazette, thesecretkeeper11; Legit, you can still send in a male OC, but if you want to give a commander, that's fine. And thanks you, secretkeeper, for the OC! very interesting! (Strangely enough both of the male commanders I got were pyromaniacs... Hm.)  
**

**Thanks to mclimp, Redmagesfairytail, and Yellowmagesfairytail for reviewing.  
**

**Note: Roles will be put in at the end of the chapter, so please do check. :) Thanks! ALSO: I accidentally skipped Accumula Town, so I went back and edited the last chapter. SO READ THE THIRD CHAPTER AGAIN! :D  
**

* * *

"So, are we going to be spending the night here, O Wise one?" Azula asked to Fey, her eyes scanning around the small Accumula Town. Teppy watched her and looked around as well. The houses and markets were tiny, the people around scarce. It was even a bit, dare one say it, unpopulated. Though the scenery and plants were tidy and cute, it seemed the town was too small to hold over two hundred people.

"I guess we are," Fey said, and pointed to the Pokemon Center. "If we keep moving, we'll only get a quarter of the way to Striaton and then we'll have to camp out, which I really don't want to do on the first day of my travels," He explained. "Let's spend the night here and then set out tomorrow, early in the morning while the sun is still up." Veil nodded and smiled at his owner, who smiled right back at him.

The two went inside the Pokemon Center to book two rooms for the night, and found, as expected, that it was quite empty. Unlike Sinnoh's cities, Fey noted, it had no loitering trainers around the waiting room and no battles being challenged by noisy rookies. Only a few young adults walked around, and no one was in line. Fey shrugged, figuring that Accumula town lived up to it's nickname- The Pit Stop. Trainers came and went but never stayed too long, wanting to get to Striaton for their first gym badge.

Fey walked right up to the Nurse Joy who seemed very bored, and handed her his trainer ID. She looked at it for a second before she frowned slightly.

"Mr. Castor," She said, a hint of recognition on her tongue, but the seventeen year old ignored it. "I'm afraid your Trainer ID is expired. And Sinnoh IDs don't work in Unova. Since there isn't any one else waiting in line, I can order a new one for you, if you want. It will be charged to your original account." As she talked, he simply nodded. He figured whatever she said was OK. And the original account was being payed for by Aura. And she owed him ten times over.

The Nurse accepted his outdated card until the new one she had made for him would be confirmed tomorrow morning, and gave him two passes and two keys for his and Azula's rooms. Fey handed the redhead her room pass and key and the two pocketed them before them and their pokemon left the Pokemon Center, letting the chilly outside air hit their faces. The noon sun was just rising.

"What do you want to do now?" Fey asked, not to really anyone in particular.

Veil looked around, and smiled, shrugging. "Anywhere Master Fey wants to go!" He exclaimed happily, and clapped his paws together. The brown haired male smiled and picked up the aura pokemon, holding him in his arms.

"Well then how about the Battle Center-"

"Why don't you four go to the Accumula Town Square?" A male voice suddenly asked. Azula squeaked as she turned around to see a tall male standing behind her quietly. Fey's suspicions immediately went up as he saw the appearance of the male.

He was about 5'9, quite tall for his younger age. Fey guessed he was maybe sixteen. He had messy, spiky silver hair, jutting out and sticking from the nape of his neck and providing spiky bangs around the boy's forehead. One of the many strange things about him were his eyes-one red and one silver, but both seeming to glow under the haze of Accumula Town. His skin was pale and he was quite lean-almost a bit... breakable looking. He wore a dark jumpsuit with silver wrists and leggings from the calves and up, with silvery boots and a black choker. A belt of pokeballs were on his waist. A brown, opened cloak was around his broad shoulders. As soon as he caught them staring at the P insignia on his chest, he pulled the cloak shut as if it was a curtain, hiding his strange clothes from view.

"Four?" Azula asked. She jabbed a finger in Fey's direction and then back to herself, and gave him an incredulous look. "Learn to count, buddy. Two. And what's at the Town Square that's so important?"

The male winced as she said the number two, as if the word just hurt in general. He pointed to her, Fey, and then veil and Teppy. "One human male. One human female. One Tepig, and one Riolu. I count four," He explained, sounding almost sympathetic for Azula that she hadn't counted her pokemon as people. "And, you'll find out when you go. Please. You'll be delighted and enlightened after the experience."

Azula's eyes widened and she glared at him. "Look, _Mr. I can count pokemon and you can't_, you can't just walk up and tell us to go to Town Square with no solid support that it'll be worth our time," she practically spat. Fey felt bad for the mysterious male, even if he was suspicious of them. This girl held a lot of wrath, that was for sure. "Plus, I'm going to be a famous Pokemon Battle Director someday. And if I waste any precious time now, then who knows what the effect will be in the future?"

The male only stared a bit before shaking his head, as if in disapproval. "And what does a 'Pokemon Battle Director' do, exactly?"

Fey watched as Azula glared at him for a second with her sharp brown eyes before answering hesitantly, "A Pokemon Battle Director works with trainers in Pokemon Battle Tournaments, like a manager, and sets up staged battles between pokemon. They teach them new moves and fighting techniques and they fight, and want their trainer to win."

Immediately, the male's bright eyes darkened, and Fey pulled Azula back by the arm quickly. "You call going to the Accumula Town Square a waste of time, really? When you don't even know of the events about to take place?" He nearly hissed, and she was surprised looking, but glared right back at him even more intensely. "I think your aspirations are a waste of time. Someone who encourages pokemon- _their own friends_- to fight each other and hurt each other, just for their own rights and to satisfy their greed-that is truly a waste of time. Because that future will be stopped. You might as well give up right now," He warned darkly.

"Is that a threat?" Fey spoke up suddenly, as he felt both of their eyes on him. He paused when the silver haired male didn't respond. "Just... Who are you, anyway...?"

"Someone you shall probably hear of in the near future," The male spoke after a while. Only his glowing eyes were visible under his hood. "I... I can feel you've had a lot of experience with pokemon," He said, and looked to him firmly. Fey held his gaze. "So you will battle me right now."

"WHAT?" Azula almost shrieked in shock. "Why are you going to battle him when you just reprimanded me on my choice of career, battling? Battling is battling, dipwad! And you just asked him to do it!" She scolded, glaring sharply at the silver haired male, who seemed annoyed as he ignored her.

"Again," The male said, sounding calm, "The battling _you _wish to do is for fame, fortune, and money. You proved to me before that you only have selfish and greedy intentions," he noted. "But this battling is for knowledge and experience. I know my friend is ready to fight so we can become much more powerful... Together. This battle will educate myself on the ways of Pokemon and friendship. It will benefit... To the future."

"You're a psychotic little-"

Fey let Veil out of his arms and gave the male a motion with his head. "I accept your challenge," he replied, cutting Azula off purposefully. "But before we battle, I really would like to know your name... And what that P on your chest stands for," he completed, eyes narrowed. The jumpsuit, P insignia... It spelled no good at all. Fey had experienced first hand to doubt anything suspicious, and never trust anyone who looked suspicious.

"Seems fair," The silver haired male said. "But that will come in time. Specifically when you beat me!" He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and threw it out, spinning, onto the ground. In a flash of white light, a purple cat-like pokemon was raring and ready to go. Fey suddenly wished he had tried to get a pokedex from the Nuvema Lab before leaving. He had no idea, really what the pokemon was... "And one more thing," the silver haired male proclaimed. "If I win, you two will go to the Square without objections. Fair?"

"Fine by me," Fey replied quickly, ignoring Azula's protests. The brown haired male looked at Veil, and they nodded at each other. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the other trainer.

"I like that your pokemon seems to actually enjoy your company," The owner of the cat pokemon said, and smiled. "However, it will not stop me from obtaining the wisdom I need from this battle!" He turned to the cat pokemon. "Purloin! Scratch attack, now!"

The purple cat-er, Purloin, growled-_If it was even possible for cats to growl-_and lunged forward, slamming its claws downwards at Veil. Without a command, the Riolu dodged, leaping out of the way stealthily enough to avoid the razor sharp objects coming near his face.

"Veil," Fey said, the bottom of his stomach churning a bit in anxiety. His first battle in a three year span... "Use counter!"

The Riolu nodded at his trainer and leaped forward with determination in his eyes. The small fighting type pounced at the Purloin, or whatever it was called, and aimed a punch at it. The silver haired man smirked as his cat pokemon easily shot out of the directory of the attack, mewing when she was safe from the punch, as if in amusement.

Veil and Fey's mouths dropped simultaneously as the cat pokemon purred, watching them with sharp green eyes. the speed of that pokemon was incredible. Veil had to be on a much higher level than the Purloin, as he had been through vigorous training ever since Sinnoh. Okay, maybe he was a bit rusty, but that didn't mean he was slow. But in comparison to the Purloin, Veil looked like a Slowpoke. He narrowed his eyes.

"Your Purloin is pretty fast, P," Fey said, simply giving him a name from the insignia on his chest. The silver haired male looked amused, smiling for a split second-but then his face went back to dull, looking as if he was bored, just as he was earlier.

"It's all from my experience of battling," He spoke calmly. "Using my knowledge from watching previous battles in my beginning as a trainer, I decided speed was an important part of a pokemon's stats, and so me and my Purloin worked on upping our speed. We trained every day together, from dodging falling rocks, to running from herds of wild-" His face suddenly turned dark. "Forget that... Top secret Pokemon training technique."

Azula piped up from where she stood at the sidelines. "Like anyone would be crazy and stupid enough to try that technique!" she cried out, and sat down, apparently now looking quite satisfied as a dark shadow seemed to come over 'P's face.

Fey ignored Azula, instead wondering even more who P really was... He acted like he wanted to smile, but he would be punished if he did. And an extreme way of training his pokemon, and how he only wanted experience from this battle... And yet opposed Pokemon Battling. It was all confusing, and to be frank, it was extremely suspicious. He sighed. Fey had been hoping for a non-criminal activity-filled journey. Had that been too much to ask? He internally groaned and pointed at Purloin.

"Veil, quick attack! Match Purloin's speed!" He commanded forcefully. The adrenaline of the battle was coming forth in waves on him. He remembered what it felt like, for a brief moment, to be passionate about a battle. That had been two years ago. And now, the spark was burning back, as fiery as ever. The blue aura pokemon's eyes widened-Fey knew Veil was sensing his same emotions. The Riolu quickly sped up, slamming an elbow at Purloin, fire burning within his red eyes.

Despite the quick move from Veil, Purloin only ducked out of the way and then meowed sharply as it scratched at Veil, forcing him to retreat, unless he wanted to get attacked by those sharp claws. Fey shuddered, remembering that whatever Veil felt during battle, Fey felt as well, due to their Aura link- and vowed that he would not let his pokemon get hurt. His ambition added to the fire that he felt, and he saw from his side vision that 'P' had seen this.

"It seems that you have begun to get... as they call it, serious," 'P' said calmly. "Perhaps it is time to have Purloin attack directly." He turned to his purpe cat pokemon, who was wide alert. "Purloin, attack with scratch!"

Purloin leaped at Veil, and the Riolu's red eyes widened as the claws came at him faster than expected. Immediately, as soon as the pain had erupted in both Fey and his pokemon, Purloin had already retracted its claws and was at P's feet again, smirking at both of them. Fey felt the familiar sensation of what he knew to be a certain red liquid creep down his arm and cursed the aura link that bonded both of their senses together. Pain was written over both of their faces. P saw this and gave him a curious look.

"It seems you two share pain... Interesting," The silver haired male said, and lowered his gaze. "This... is quite different from anything else I've ever seen..." To Fey's extreme shock, a flash of light blasted through the street and the purple cat pokemon was returned to his pokeball. 'P' bowed his head quietly. "I may not favor humans to most extent, but I do not wish to cause both a pokemon and human harm by gaining experience."

Azula got up and glared, brown eyes sharp. "Look, whatever your name is," she snapped, and walked up to P. She had her hands over her hips and was glaring right at him, despite the fact that she was a considerable height under him. "I hope you know, that you're a big, nasty hypocrite! You told me I was selfish and greedy for wanting to earnestly pursue my own dream," The redhead spat, "but here you are, hurting both pokemon and human! The kind of battling I want to do trains pokemon to get stronger, not to just hurt themselves!" With that last outburst, she backed off, crossing her arms. The male only blinked and pressed his lips together in response.

"... I will tell you that my name is Nexus," he said calmly, and paused. "It is a codename for my organization... Team Plasma."

Fey's stomach lurched-not at the sight of blood dripping down his arm, and Veil hissing in pain on the ground, but from the thought of another trouble-filled trip. Plasma... What did this organization want to do? Galactic strived for a new world and Poketron for Pokemon Mutation. These had to be something along the lines of either world domination or something with Pokemon.

"Anyway," Nexus said, curtly, his eyes gazing steely-not at either one of them directly, "I must go now... You two weren't supposed to learn my name... Keep it a secret. I also humbly ask of you to consider my offer of coming to the Accumula Town Square for a brief speech by our leader...," He said, his voice droning, as if he had practiced his words in his mind. "G...Goodbye," Nexus sputtered, before leaving hastily. Neither Fey nor Azula made an attempt at trying to stop him, as his silver cape fluttered off in the wind.

Azula looked to Fey, her eyes falling once she saw the determined look on his face. "I'm guessing we're going to the stupid square, then?"

The brunette looked to Veil, the Riolu jumping into his arms. Fey winced in pain as the scratch wound came into contact with his pokemon, but brushed it aside. "Right after I get Veil healed up and bandage my arm," He noted. " But I think this might be something important."

The redhead's brown eyes narrowed before she sighed and followed him, the two walking off in the almost empty streets of Accumula.

* * *

Pokemon Health had ended uneventfully- Tsukuro had retreated to her seat, even after the shoe incident, and had been taking notes and paying attention the whole time. As usual, Mayumi, Erin, and Laki occasionally passed notes on their plans for the afternoon, and Derek and his crew continued to goof off as the teacher continuously had to shush them and try to quiet them down. The nerds of the class smiled as they were in class and the gossipers stayed quiet, although the idea of detention didn't bother them much. Once class had ended, and there was one to brave right before lunch, Laki found someone looming over her desk.

The green haired girl's eyes widened as she saw the person, so much bigger than her, staring at her intimidatingly.

Two leaf green eyes stared at her, sharp in comparison to darker, olive skin, with locks of messy dark brown hair, with streaks of highlighted red, falling around his face. Laki shrunk under his gaze, and his form. He was six feet exactly, and her, on the other hand, was barely even five foot one. He opened his mouth and a smooth, yet annoyed voice came out.

"Laki. Your friend mentioned my name."

The green haired girl squeaked in shock. "Kyahh!" Laki brought her head down and began to bow furiously, face red. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" She apologized over and over again, as Erin and Mayumi watched a few feet away, looking as if they couldn't understand their friend less. "I'm really sorry, Blayne!" She apologized once more, and looked up. He had a sort of quizzical look on his face.

"Whatever. Just don't be throwing my name around. I don't want to be reminded of _that,"_ he said stoically, as if the memory of them dating was venomous. With the insult, he had sauntered out of the classroom, hands in his pockets, off to commit more crimes. The green haired girl gaped before turning red. She turned to her friends and grit her teeth, suddenly exploding.

"GAH! How dare he talk to me like that? And to think I just got soft and melted in the pressure!" She lamented, reveling in her misery and misfortune. Erin's eyes narrowed at her friend in annoyance.

"Laki. Shut up. We're going to be late for Pokemon Battle Class if you don't hurry up. Plus... We need to get out of the classroom," the redhead reminded her.

The green haired girl huffed and glared childishly. "Fine. Let's go, then..." She complied, but soon began to grumble under her breath, stomping out of the classroom with her bag and books in disarray in her hands. Mayumi and Erin shared once glance before sighing and deciding it was best to follow Laki, whose footsteps were easy to track through the large hallway.

-0-0-0-(With Derek...)-0-0-0-

The black haired self appointed 'ladies man' walked down the hall, followed by his jocks, who were talking and laughing noisily, their voices echoing roughly through the halls as they moved to their next class- Pokemon Battling, one of their four core classes. A few of them tossed pokeballs in their hands around, joking that today they'd get to battle and win their mini tournaments. The single male who had been the victim of the Tsukuro-shoe incident sulked behind the group, eyes fizzling in anger.

"I hope we get to start a new battle tournament today, instead of listening to those strategy lectures," One of them mumbled to himself, but the others heard and laughed in agreement.

"Yeah!" Another claimed proudly, holding up a great ball haughtily, while smirking. "My strategy is to just wipe the floor with my opponent. My pokemon can do without those items. Strong enough already, I say!"

The rest of the jocks broke out into noisy laughter at the words of their own as they staggered through the hall. A few girls in front of them groaned, having to hear their chatter while they walked. Derek's eyes trained too far down for comfort, and he wolf whistled, which gave the boys another thing to guffaw about. The girl in front ignored him, already knowing by the perverted comment that he was simply playing around. The two girls on her sides ignored the other comments as well, walking into Pokemon Battle Class without a problem.

The jocks followed swiftly in to the room, taking their respective seats for once in the day. Scanning the room with his peripherals, he saw that the girls earlier were here, as well as Mayumi, the green haired chick who always blushed when she looked at him (But he couldn't blame her, I mean, of course he was totally irresistible), and the redheaded Erin King, who was known for being very... fiery. He figured it matched her hair. A few of the loners group was there, and some boys who weren't that popular, more in the medium range. Derek raised an eye as he heard footsteps, and looked to the direction it came from.

A male, whom Derek had seen many times before, but never really gotten to know, had walked up to- Was it true...?-Mayumi's desk, and was happily talking to her. The playboy had to rub his eyes and blink a few times before nearly falling out of his chair. Mayumi... As in Ikaruga Mayumi... Actually being conversed with... and by a boy, no less? Derek watched closely. He had always hung around Tsukuro and Mayumi in private when his jocks got annoying, or when his closer friends weren't there, but he didn't know Mayumi had male friends beside himself. He studied him closely.

Curly black hair done in a slightly messy style over pale skin. Bright, moss green eyes, and quite thin. About 5'7 or so... But shorter than himself, Derek noticed. He wore a baggy Unova Academy uniform. Derek found himself remembering by the elfish features, that he was a transfer student from Kanto... Yes, that had to be him, the one with curly hair. He nodded, but still found himself wondering why someone would want to talk to Mayumi. In truth, he found her like a baby sister (One that he occasionally flirted with, but beside the point) and he couldn't bring himself to see she was interacting with other boys. It was... weird.

Derek turned his eyes away to distract him from the scene when he saw Tsukuro's desk. He was not amused to see the guy who sat next to her-(Wilbur? William...? Bert? Something like that...) talking to her. His glasses were falling down his nose as he reached to grab something from his bag, his copper hair falling around his square-ish face, all while wearing a grumpy looking expression, jotting down some notes in the margin of a piece of folder paper. The two talked quietly, both of them looking slightly agitated, but Derek knew that was just what they usually looked like.

He groaned mentally. Those two were talking to the opposite gender. It was as if... a bomb had gone off in the boys' heads all of a sudden that two girls were apparently single. Derek banged his head on his desk. Why them? Mayumi was annoying sometimes (mostly when violent because of his perverted tendencies) and Tsukuro was drab and monotone, never talking or speaking out unless answering a stupid question. Those two were getting attention, and here he was, having to hunt for it himself. Life just wasn't fair!

"So what are you going to do, after you graduate from the Academy?" Mayumi asked the boy. Derek could hear it clear enough. Her perky, cheery voice was distinguishable among the crowd. He could practically hear the smile played on her lips, and he shuddered in self-pity.

"Well, like everyone else," the voice responded back, seeming eager, "I was thinking of going and competing in the Pokemon League."

A giggle resounded from Mayumi and Derek pretended to gag, his head hidden in his arms. "Really? I plan to do the same thing! That's really ambitious, in my opinion. A lot of people are trying to compete in the League, and just to try your hardest and got after such a goal, I think... is something to be proud of."

Derek gagged again, his shoulders racked with laughter at this time, instead. Corny, corny, corny. He fell off his chair, in surprise, though, when he saw that the brunette girl stood in front of him, a shoe missing from her left foot and in her raised hand... ready to smack him. Her eyes were glaring, and the black haired male gave a grunt of surprise before trying not to get hurt by the brunette in front of him, cowering with his arms in front of his body, in the stance he liked to call, 'the cowering armadillo.'

"Derek. I'll say this once, and only once," Mayumi warned, her light brown eyes blazing. Derek swore he saw fire blazing around her in waves. "SHUT. UP."

The brunette quickly huffed and threw her shoe back under the desk, sitting down. The curly haired green eyed-guy she had been talking to earlier left for his seat with a tiny wave. She huffed and rested her cheek on her hand, glaring at the chalkboard ahead. Derek sighed in relief and broke his armadillo stance, and took out his two pokeballs from his bag. He placed them on his desk as he tried to remember what had happened last Pokemon Battle tournament they had- Oh, that was right.

Every week, Pokemon Battle Class ran smoothly, and they focused on a different aspect of battling on each day. Then, a mini-pokemon tournament would occur in the class, where they were supposed to focus on that element of battling and apply it. It was like a test at the end of the week. Derek personally found it interesting, despite his careless attitude for school in general. He thought it was better than a handwritten test, and if you won a tournament, you got extra credit... Something he found quite useful.

Last week when they had their end of the lesson Pokemon Tournament, it had been a close tie between the kid who Tsukuro had been talking to... Wilbert (Yes, Derek was quite sure his name was Wilbert) and Blayne Johnson. Obviously Derek had never really associated himself with Wilbert-in fact, as you may have guessed, he hardly knew him, as with many in his class as well. But he had seen him battle, and it was actually no laughing matter. The kid was smart, said to be somewhat of a prodigy of sorts, and smarts (However Derek hated to admit it) got you quite a long way for battling.

On the other hand, Blayne, Derek didn't know too much. He saw him sometimes around, and they did share classes... And a few times he had kept watch while the repeat had vandalized something, but the two never talked too much. And besides that, he had to admit he was a bit intimidated by Blayne. But he did know for a fact Blayne was a great trainer. His pokemon were finely conditioned, and he never let up during a battle. Everything that happened between he and his pokemon was finely in-tune.

Derek knew that those two weren't the only great battlers too. Almost everyone in Unova Academy was good at battling, unless they planned to pursue a different career-but then again, everyone was taught to battle, trainer career choice or not. But nonetheless, Tsukuro was quite good as well. Her quiet commands and simple strategies tended to confuse the enemy, and had them over thinking. Mayumi, Derek knew, had a passion for pokemon and battling, so she had her pokemon hold items and consistently had them use power-house moves. She was pretty tough, but her energy drained quickly... The other girls used much different ways of battling compared to each other, and so did the males. It was quite unpredictable, which was why tournaments had different winners every week.

Derek remembered only winning once through the school year. The tournaments changed, and competition did too. It was tougher than it looked, to be honest... Even if Derek was actually quite a good battler.

Through the door entered a woman wearing dark grey business pants and a collared white T-shirt. Glasses sat over her thin nose, sharpened over her angular features. She held a notepad in her hands, with an amused smile on her face. A sort of wise look was passed through her brown eyes, which burned out of her 'asian' skin and light brown hair. Ms. Mulvey.

Frankly, Derek did not like school or many of the teachers in it, but he had to admit, Ms. Mulvey was one that did not fall into that category. She was young and creative, and teased him. Usually that would make his loathe of school grow, but she did it in such a way it even brought a smile to his face. And that was hard for a low down jock who hated anything that didn't have to do with sports.

As soon as the woman came into the room, everyone silence and hushed, bringing out their supplies and pokeballs. A small clatter ensued as they got ready, the teacher smiling as she sat down in her chair behind her desk, pulling a pencil out from her drawer and marking something on her notepad.

"Alright, class," she said, her voice sharp and clear, just like her appearance, in a way, "Shall we begin our Tournament for this week's lesson?"

The silence exploded into happy laughter and cheers. Derek saw Mayumi, who had been grumpy from earlier, break out into a big smile. A few of the geeks smirked knowingly. Ms. Mulvey watched with a mildly amused expression before getting up and walking at the chalkboard and writing down a few components of their lesson. She turned to her class and smiled. "Any beginning challenges?"

Immediately three hands shot into the air. Derek turned and wasn't surprised to see Erin King's hand in the air. Next, was Wilbert, the person Tsukuro had been talking to earlier... And Derek's blue eyes traveled over and noticed the jock, whom he had pushed earlier-the one from the shoe incident-had his hand raised high, eyes glaring fiercely at both Derek and Blayne, who sat in the very back of class.

Ms. Mulvey smiled at the three. "Beginning from Ms. King, please do tell me who you'd like to challenge."

Derek wasn't surprised... (again) when he heard Erin's voice say confidently, "Kiruya Tsukuro." It was like the redhead hated the prodigy or something... But it was to be expected. The fifteen year old had easily gathered hate from some jocks and gossips, as well as the more competitive types, like Erin. Skipping two grades and being a prodigy got you stink-eye here and there, and being cold and impassive about peers added a cherry on top.

"Ikaruga Mayumi," Wilbert said calmly. Derek immediately felt taken aback. Mayumi? Why her? He narrowed his eyes at the copper haired male, who remained calm, if not slightly annoyed-looking. He knew Wilbert probably only wanted to challenge the brunette girl, but how was she getting so much attention? She wasn't anything special. The blue eyed male sighed and hit his head on his desk silently.

"Blayne Johnson," the jock blurted out, quickly, as if the words had spilled out over his mouth. Derek looked back to the foolish brown haired football player and internally rolled his eyes. What was this for, challenging Blayne? Really-what would it accomplish? He suppressed a sneer and turned back to face the front, putting his head down in his arms. These three beginning challenges... They would be quite interesting.

"Why don't we all go outside to the battlefield?" Ms. Mulvey said, politely, and wrote their names on her notepad as the first match-up. The redhead grabbed her pokeballs and stood confidently, her eyes gazing passionately. Derek smirked, amused. Her fiery attitude was evident, that was for sure. Tsukuro stood up calmly, green eyes cold, and her cold eyes stared.

"I won't lose to you," Erin said, almost snappishly, to Tsukuro, who gazed calmly at her. The redhead held out a pokeball, glaring fiercely, as if this was somehow defying the blue haired girl.

"Likewise," Tsukuro replied calmly. "The last person on earth I wanted to battle would be you. I'm not in the mood for any trifling duels today," the green eyes girl sneered, and Derek saw just how someone could hate her, if they didn't know her cold exterior was just a thick, icy shell. Erin's eyes blazed in anger, as she gripped her pokeball tighter. "We'll see about that..."

And with that, the class left the classroom, mid-afternoon sun shining through the window and in the abandoned room.

* * *

**REMINDER:**

**Enrolled In Unova Academy, Final Year:  
**

**1: Lakietta Omari- Yellowmagesfairytail  
**

**2: Erin King- FallingSunset  
**

**3: Blayne Johnson- MoonWolfAtlantis  
**

******4: Quinn Crowley- DeadWords**

******5: Thomas Wood- mclimp  
**

******6: Victor Lin- MusicNCookies  
**

******7: Lewis Thorton: NightFall00  
**

******8: Wilbert Ostler-Airmd  
**

******9: Chandler Rose-FlashRadar5  
**

******10: Allistar Albright-Legit Gazzette  
**

******11: Max Talon- Roxas (insert numbers here)  
**

******Independent Trainers:  
**

**1: Hex Neko- BalancedHex1232  
**

**2: Deno Kane- Sasaui Uchiha  
**

**3: Nero Signum- BladeOfTheEclipse  
**

**4: Char Tsukiyomi- Storm229  
**

**5: Yue Wang- xiLovePandas  
**

**6: Harmonia X- KaminariThunder  
**

**7: Kazumi Murasaki- lugiafeather  
**

**8: Kenneth Hellweg-Captain Price  
**

**9: Abei Caius- Warrior of The Healing Flame  
**

**10: Dimitri Loxus- Redmagesfairytail  
**

**11: Sakine Amiku-Blackmagesfairytail  
**

**12: Marigold Chase-FiammaJoule  
**

**13: Milo Chase-FiammaJoule  
**

**TRAVELLING PARTNERS!  
**

**1: Fey Castor  
**

**2: Azula  
**

**3: Deno Kane  
**

**4: Marigold Chase  
**

**5: Kenneth Hellweg  
**

**RIVALS!  
**

**1: Tsukiyomi Char  
**

**2: Abei Caius  
**

**3: Nero Signum  
**

**Okay people! Since there are way too many OCs for roles, I've decided their will be two main traveling groups. The main one is Fey's, where all of the Independent Trainers are. :D And the second one is for Unova Academy Trainers! :D There will be rivals for Unova Academy and a main traveling group.  
**

**UNOVA TRAVELING GROUP:  
**

**1: Mayumi Ikaruga  
**

**2: Chandler Rose  
**

**3: Erin King  
**

**4: Quinn Crowley  
**

**5: Max Talon (I managed to fit you in... I hope this works! :)  
**

**SECOND GROUP:  
**

**1: Kiruya Tsukuro  
**

**2: Derek Levi  
**

**3: Wilbert Ostler  
**

**RIVALS:  
**

**1: Blayne Johnson  
**

**2: Lewis Thorton  
**

**3: Yue Wang (Independent Trainer)  
**

**4: Allistar Albright  
**

**(So, The first Unova group is traveling on their own, but so is the second. Fey's is also independent. The Rivals are all independent except for a few... Which I will figure out later.) Sorry if your character is an Arc Character. i tried my best to give everyone a fair spot. If your character is an Arc Character, it means they will have a large part in one arc. Also, I will let you submit another character if you have an Arc Character, but only once your character is used. :( Sorry!  
**

**Imma try and update consistently. So please be patient! AND TELL ME IF THE OCs ARE BEING INTRODUCED TOO FAST!  
**


	5. Plasma Four, and a Shock

**A/N: Hi~ ! It's me, Bluemagesfairytail... :) I'm here with the next chapter of Unova Eclipse! *Cue enthusiastic cheering here* Thanks for all of the helpful reviews and advice. It makes me happy. :)**

**Sasaui: Yes, yes. :3 Yellow got mad at me for manipulating her OC like putty. But yeah. I imagined Laki to be cowering in fear and stuff. Haha, :3 Thanks! I'll try and distinguish Nexus and N. Please do send me another PM on his pokemon. Me being Ms. scatterbrain probably went and forgot all about it.  
**

**Airmd: Oh trust me, i know... D: I hope I can manage them too. Thanks for reviewing! Wilbert will have gotten his knowledge on research as an apprentice in Rowan's lab when 10-12, if that's okay. 4: Yes, but that doesn't mean they'll be seperate for the whole story.  
**

**Music N Cookies, NightFall00: You two flatter me. :3 ./. Thanks! I really don't know if everything you say is true... But I shall keep working to get better. I have a long way to go. Like... Really long. :D  
**

**Thanks to Critique, iLovePandas, Roxas198, BalancedHex1232, Storm229, and Blackmages, Redmages, and Kami for reviewing! :D  
**

* * *

Once getting Fey's arm bandaged up and Veil having gotten some health back after Purloin's attack during their battle with Nexus, Azula and Fey left the Pokemon Center. Veil was in his pokeball-Fey didn't want the Riolu to be exposed to anything else. The sun was hanging by a string in the horizon, right on top like a cherry over a sundae, about to set in a short day of Winter. Azula stole peeks to look around for Nexus as she purposefully stomped her feet around the street to exaggerate her anger.

"Are you that mad because that 'Nexus' guy told you off?" Fey asked, and sighed as Azula gave no response but an annoyed huff and a flip of her hair. In a way it was just like talking to Aura.

Fey took a second look over Azula. Fiery red hair. Brown eyes, freckles over slightly tanned skin, athletic clothes, a scowl. He frowned and shook his head. She looked nothing like the crazy girl he called a sister, who had pale skin, long, icy hair and coal-grey eyes. But they both shared a similar scowl of sorts that never seemed to leave their face-that, and Aura's new personality and attitude seemed to fit Azula's perfectly.

"Why the hell are you staring at my face, loser?" Azula suddenly snapped, tearing Fey out of his thoughts. He frowned at her as she turned back sharply to walking, feeling stupid as he realized she knew he was looking at her the whole time. He bit his lip and frowned, but answered her quickly:

"I was just thinking of how you remind me of someone."

Well, unfortunately, that piqued her interest.

Her head of red hair snapped up to look at him quickly, her eyes looking doubtful, as if she was just _too _unique to be copied like that. "I remind you of someone? Who?"

"My sister," Fey said, after a while of walking in silence. He really didn't want to say anything more, but the redhead's eyes bore into him and he found his mouth opening to speak once more. "Aurora Castor. Really... She looks nothing like you... I mean, she-"

"I'll stop you and give you a few seconds to decide whether or not that sentence sounded good to you or not," She interrupted, eyes narrowed dangerously. Fey chuckled in spite of himself as they crossed the street.

"No, I don't mean you're ugly or anything..."

A slap to his arm, and again, he laughed it off.

"But she has blue hair."

"Oh," Azula answered. She sucked in her bottom lip. "Fine, continue then."

"Well," Fey said, searching for a way to put it in words, "But you two are both very passionate and fiery. I remember when we went around in Sinnoh. Whenever someone offended her, she'd be just like you, and would hold such a grudge," he laughed. Surprisingly he wasn't hit or threatened. "And she never let anyone call her dreams a waste."

"Well duh," Azula replied almost immediately, glaring at him, "Who would let their dreams get trampled on by an idiot hypocrite? God, Fey. I didn't know you were so stupid!" She grumbled, crossing her arms. She kicked a pebble across the road. He only laughed in response. She and Aura could either be best friends or worst enemies.

As the pebble was kicked once more a few feet, Azula found herself standing before a wall. She narrowed her eyes and looked up to see instead of a wall, it was a very tall platform, with two microphones stood on top, and a green flag standing tall, with a large P identical to the one 'Nexus' had been wearing on his shirt covering the front.

"Oh god. Maybe 'Team Plasma' is some kind of stupid business project where they try to get us to buy and wear their tacky uniforms," Azula suggested, sounding pained to even look at their insignia.

Fey sighed. "Although that could be true, the percent that maybe they're something more serious than they seem is probably the higher chance," he told her. Azula huffed, and he felt his shield immediately fly up again as more people began to crowd around the square and platform, mumbling confusedly.

_"A strange man with red hair told me to come here... He looked like a wild animal!"_

_"A woman told me to come here..."  
_

_"A guy with a brown cloak told me..."_

_"This seems suspicious..."  
_

Fey narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, looking around at the confused and cautious people surrounding the plaza now, whispering to each other about the mysterious people who had invited them to this gathering. He could easily hear them, and occurring descriptions were a woman with strange eyes, a redheaded man, the brown cloaked male, who Fey recognized as their friend Nexus, and a tall male who gave them looks of annoyance constantly.

Did this Team Plasma only have four members? Was this whole meeting to possibly recruit more people into their schemes? Fey narrowed his eyes but then eliminated the possibility. If they were doing things that were illegal, they wouldn't care show their faces in public just to recruit more members, where someone could call the police on them...

A woman suddenly stepped on to the plaza, and Fey looked up.

He was immediately mesmerized.

The woman was definitely not just 'a woman with strange eyes.' She was probably in her early twenties or so, and had long, flowing auburn hair, let loose around her in waves, and bright green orbs, covered by alluring dark eyelashes, contrasting with her snow white skin. She wore a skin tight silver jumpsuit with the golden P insignia on it that resembled something a knight would wear, and high heeled boots, with a dark choker around her neck. She clapped her hands a few times and all attention shifted to her.

"Everyone, I know you're wondering why you're all gathered here today," She said.

Fey felt his worries and cautions suddenly slip away out the window with her smooth, silky voice. He closed his mouth as he felt Azula elbow him, giving him a grossed out face that said, 'way too old for you, bud.'

"My name is strictly confidential, but it's the same as my codename, anyway. I'm Harmonia X, a commander of the organization Team Plasma. The other three men that gathered you here if I did not persuade you to come, were the other three commanders. We make up the Plasma Four, our rank being right under our boss," the woman explained.

Fey, having been broken out of the woman's spell by the pain in his ribs thanks to Azula, frowned suspiciously. Why the hell would she want to tell them information that could possibly convict her in the future...?

Harmonia smiled radiantly to the crowd, ignoring their suspicious glances at her. "I'm sure many of you are wary of us, what with the strange, medieval uniforms and such," She said, and continued on, "But trust me, we mean to do nothing like Galactic or Poketron. Our plans do not involve hurting humans in any way..." She sounded wistful for a second but recovered. "Our plans only include helping pokemon."

Fey noticed that while she talked, three males came onto the stage behind her. One had red hair and a large build with muscled arms and legs. The other Fey recognized as Nexus. And the last was quite tall, with dark hair and a sharp, fiery glare.

She smiled at the people surrounding them and laughed, the sound like tiny bells. "We're really sorry our boss couldn't be here today to tell you everything in more detail, folks, but he is a busy man. We'll just tell you our main goal right here and right now-"

"Liberating pokemon," Nexus spoke up calmly, walking forward. Harmonia saw him and pressed her lips into a firm line, but moved to the side, handing him the microphone. Fey's eyes narrowed and people gasped in shock and horror.

"Our goal is to free pokemon from the binds of humans, and let them roam without being punished and hurt," Nexus explained. His voice was solemn and serious. Instead of putting them through the cruel labor such as battling, having them confined and jailed into pokeballs," He went on, "Our goal is to have them roaming without a care, enjoying freedom. Not being slaves under cruel humans."

Hell broke loose in the crowd.

"What?" A man angrily demanded, throwing his fist into the air, "Pokemon aren't our slaves, and we sure don't treat 'em that way!" Yells of agreement swept over the people as they stared in disbelief at the Plasma Four. Fey ignored the spectators angrily shouting, even though Azula was one of them, glaring at Nexus so hard that it must have hurt her eyes.

This was almost like Poketron-Fey could practically see the disaster ahead. Poketron had wanted to fuse themselves with Legendary Pokemon and ended up causing a mass Pokemon Frenzy in which more than two thousand pokemon ran away from their owners, while Plasma would probably end up killing a bunch of pokemon. He shook his head. People and their ideas these days... Although freeing all pokemon from people in a whole region was certainly an overreach by far, he knew better than to underestimate them. He had done so with Galactic and ended up being so caught off guard when they had nearly grasped victory in their hands that he had almost surrendered completely.

He turned to Azula, who was as red as her hair. She turned to him with her brown eyes blazing. "Fey! Can you believe this idiots-who do they think they are?"

The brunette didn't have a chance to answer, as the redhead commander walked up to the edge of the stage. He squatted down by Azula and cracked his knuckles, effectively scaring the redhead so bad she nearly fell down.

Fey took a better look at the redhead commander and found that the descriptions he had heard from the townspeople were right. His spiky red hair covered his head like the mane of a lion, and he had a bad under bite-much like one of a bulldog. He wore a spiked leather collar and a matching uniform to the others, but styled into a black vest with the P insignia on his black under shirt. He wore spiked leather fingerless gloves and biker jeans, and had a permanent scowl on his face.

"Look, little lady," He practically snarled to Azula. "We Plasmas don't take too kindly to dem insults of yours. So unless you be wanting me to rough 'ya up, I suggest you shut yer trap," He growled. Fey took a step in front of Azula as the man stood back up and turned around swiftly, standing to his full height of about 5'9.

Harmonia smirked to Fey and Azula, her bright green eyes sharp enough to cut through glass. "That's Dragon you just met," She said, crossing her arms and smirking. "I suggest you don't make him mad."

Azula was about to say something to Harmonia, but Fey covered her mouth and pulled her back, the brunette commander's eyes following them the whole way as she smirked. He was about to drag Azula away from the platform when he felt her sharp teeth bite into his hand. He grunted in pain and retracted his palm as she wiped her mouth.

"Why'd you stop me?" She snapped at him, her eyes burning in anger. "I was just about to give them a piece of my mind!" She glared fiercely at the platform where Harmonia, Dragon, Nexus, and the last commander stood, ignoring the angry cries of the people of Nuvema. She was about to march back to them when Fey grabbed her by her collar and pulled her back.

"And... I don't think so," He quickly said, while addressing his hand and the angry red bite marks on it. "You want to take them on with a tired Tepig and your running mouth?"

Azula glared at Fey and was about to say something else when she realized her actions and sighed, looking dejected. She smothered her foot into the street over a rock and mumbled a bit.

"Sometimes I want to sock certain people in the face."

Hoping she wasn't talking about him, Fey nodded and looked over the peoples' heads to see the commanders now standing side by side, simply watching the reactions of the people. "They're a strange bunch..." He mumbled out.

Azula frowned. "I hate them."

He tilted his head at her and sighed deeply. "I know you do..." He looked to the sky and frowned. "It's probably one thirty or two already... Do you want to get lunch? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," He said, and started to walk off in the direction of the shops. When he didn't hear her footsteps following his he looked back.

The redhead gave one last look at the commanders before following Fey.

* * *

"Damn. It's like another chick fight already," Derek mumbled to himself, as he walked directly behind Erin and Tsukuro as they walked down from Ms. Mulvey's class down to the battlefield, located in the back of the school on a dirt path. He could easily see the icy glares as they walked by each other. He then realized they were polar opposites, which was why they didn't get along.

"I'm not going to lose to you. I'm going to beat you and then laugh when I do," Derek heard Erin whisper harshly to the bluenette, who only chuckled in response and stared back with cold eyes.

"How immature and egotistic," Tsukuro replied, "Counting on oneself for victory before the battle has even begun. It marks overconfidence... Something I hate." She spat out, but kept a calm face.

Derek wolf whistled from behind them and was slapped very hard by Erin as they resumed their word-fight and glare battle. he rubbed his sore arm and continued to watch them, only to realize that they had arrived at the battlefield.

The white lines painted into the dusty dirt ground connected to make a huge battlefield-about half the size of a football field-with a referee stand on the half point and spectator benches on the side for those who weren't battling. A chalkboard stood by the benches that was used to show the lineup.

"Alright!" Ms. Mulvey yelled out, hushing the whispering students, "Our first battle today will be Erin King against Tsukuro Kiruya. Will the two please line up at the trainer points and pick their pokemon and strategy, and will my scorekeeper come up?" She asked. The two girls glared fiercely before moving off to their spots. A tiny girl went to the chalkboard, taking the teacher's notepad, and began to redraw the match-ups. "Everyone not battling, take a seat."

Derek and his lackeys shuffled into the bleachers, though they kept their eyes trained on the two girls staring off fiercely. As they sat down, a clear border between the boys and girls was visible. The teacher sighed and face palmed, but turned around and looked to the two girls.

"This will be a single pokemon battle, no switching or items allowed," Ms. Mulvey said firmly, but the girl's didn't break eye contact. "I am judging you not on the winner or loser of the battle, but on how you work with the week's lesson- utilizing strategies. The battle is a duration of three minutes, and if no clear winner is not defined, than it is a tie. Am I clear?"

The two girls nodded, and the brunette woman placed the whistle between her teeth.

As soon as the first tweet sounded, both girls launched out their pokeballs with vigor. With a huge flash of light that Derek had to avert his eyes as to not damage them, two cries of pokemon were heard. When Derek looked back, on Erin's side, was her Roselia-on Tsukuro's, her infamous Mothim.

In his head, even though the jock was definitely not one for strategics, he knew that Tsukuro would probably go for her average 'inflict-status-ailments-and-annoy-the-hell-out-of-your-opponent-for-the-whole-battle' kind of moves, while Erin would go for big, spontaneoous attacks with high speed to kill you as soon as possible, claiming her utilization of strength was a strategy.

"Roselia!" Erin called, pointing at Mothim with fire in her eyes, "Use our rapid poison sting attack!" She ordered passionately. The graceful thorn pokemon nodded and held out her rose-hand, glowing in purple energy. Derek watched closely as from the energy, barbs formed and shot out at Mothim, who was airborne.

"Mothim, dodge it," Tsukuro said simply, but louder than her usual whisper. The moth pokemon dipped this way and that while flying gracefully, the purple charged shots missing barely, only by inches and centimeters. Usually, Derek noticed, this would have made Erin glare or snap, but she only smirked.

"Keep at it, Roselia, like we practiced," Erin only said, her brown eyes sparking in excitement. The thorn pokemon smiled as she held up her other hand and began to shoot more poison stings. Mothim's eyes flashed slightly in a mode of panic, as Tsukuro stared coldly at Erin.

"Your strategy to tire out Mothim and then go into a melee combo is too simple and child-like," the prodigy said coldly, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It is easily foreseen and too common..." She mumbled a bit and then commanded Mothim to stop with an out-thrown hand. He dodged the last barb, before staring head uneasily.

Erin glared. "Well, it was working for a while, wasn't it?" She asked, and pointed to Roselia. "Bury him with poison sting," She commanded coldly, glaring ahead at Tsukuro. The girls eyes met for a split second-brown to green.

"Mothim, protect," Tsukuro said simply, and a light blue barrier appeared in front of the moth pokemon. The poison barbs disintegrated as soon as they touched the shield, making Erin cruse under her breath. She wiped some red hair out of her eyes as the jocks whispered amongst themselves.

"She's cute when she's angry," A blonde one whispered to one of Derek's closer jock friends. They scoffed all around, and Derek knew that the redhead was trying to ignore them and resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"But even if she is cute, she won't stand a chance against Ice Queen," Another remarked snidely, while giving a look to Tsukuro, who stood calmly, with her Mothim. Derek sighed. Even if she gave off no emotion, it was obvious anger and contempt were swirling around inside of her.

"Roselia, don't waste your energy. Stop the poison sting," Erin said, and her thorn pokemon immediately stopped the onslaught of poison stings. Mothim's protect barrier slowly faded away, and Tsukuro pushed her red glasses up her nose as she pointed to Roselia.

"Mothim! Now! Psybeam!" Tsukuro said, her voice firm and serious. The orange winged pokemon soared up, and rered back, throwing it's head down, creating rings of purple energy that flew at Roselia. Without a command from Erin, the thorn pokemon leapt out of the way. The redhead's eyes narrowed. The psychic move was super effective against poison types like Roselia. The psybeam attack fizzed out as it hit the ground.

"You don't expect to beat me with just a psybeam, do you?" Erin asked, her eyes narrowing coldly.

Derek watched Ms. Mulvey, who had the stop watch in her hands-they were probably at half time already. Without thinking, he stood up:

"Hey, chicks! You gonna fight, or just sling insults at each other during the minute you probably have left?" He demanded, and sat down quickly. Although he knew both girls would probably sic their pokemon on him in revenge for interrupting their degrading of each other, he didn't have regrets.

Everything went silent and then Tsukuro glared at him.

"We'll deal with you later," Erin only said, and turned back to the battle. Despite her anger at Derek, she knew he was right. "Roselia! Toxic!"

Derek smirked to himself slightly. That was a good move-he supposed she would try and kill off Mothim during the minute they had left with toxic and take victory that way, and also score points with the teacher by utilizing a strategy-status effects.

Roselia put out both rose-like hands, and together they shot out a purple energy beam. Mothim didn't get a command, only fluttered around, and right as the toxic was abut to hit, the girl's green eyes glittered in a way that he could only describe as... mischievous.

"Substitute!" Tsukuro commanded, and as the attack was just about to touch Mothim, it hit a green-dummy, which fell to the battlefield, glinted a purple hue from the toxic attack. Erin's jaw dropped and Tsukuro smirked. The redhead glared so hard, that if looks could kill, the bluenette would be dead twenty times over.

"Coward!" Erin yelled to Tsukuro, who narrowed her eyes sharply and turned to face the redhead.

"Did you just call me a coward, of all things?" Her green eyes were sharp and cold. "Because if you re, then I'd like you to rethink the definition of a coward. A coward is a person who who is pathetic and runs away from consequences of their own actions; I simply took my pokemon out of harm's way," She nearly spat.

Derek swore he saw Erin's Roselia face palm.

"No!" Erin retorted angrily, "Your always doing the bare minimum and not even trying during these battles, when I'm doing my best! You're not being respectful-you're just running away from battling me full-on, aren't you?" She demanded, chocolate eyes so hot they could melt.

"I don't need to battle full-on, because I can beat you easily!" Tsukuro yelled out, and everyone fell silent.

A few of the gossipers sneered and rolled their eyes. Derek felt like ripping his hair out. She already didn't have a good reputation due to people thinking she was stuck up and snobby, and now everyone thought she was too prideful, too. He shook his head as the students glared at Tsukuro with hateful eyes.

Ms. Mulvey sighed and blew her whistle. "Alright girls. Time's up-and it's a tie. Both of you made use of your strategies. But I'm going to have to give you a penalty for the little cat-fight you two just had. These tournaments are for your _pokemon_ to battle, not you two," She said sternly, and pointed to the bleachers. Tsukuro and Erin sighed and walked off, when Ms. Mulvey grabbed the bluenette's shoulder.

"Go sit on the other side," She said simply, and gently.

A few snickers came from the kids that resented the bluenette, who simply stared ahead and ignored them, taking an empty seat on the top of the bleachers, were no one else sat-while Derek saw that Erin sat close to Mayumi and Laki on his side of the stands. He felt bad for the Tsukuro slightly.

She was always alone.

"Whose up next?" Ms. Mulvey asked to the scorekeeper. The girl looked to the boar and her eyes flickered over the names on the next lineup.

"Wilbert and Mayumi," She answered quietly. The two trainers got up, and Derek surveyed them as they walked down the bleachers and to their respective sides of the battlefield.

Wilbert wore his grumpy face, and Derek could see how someone like him would be friends-or at least a 'tolerable acquaintance', as she herself might put it, with Tsukuro.

Mayumi smiled, looking excited, as she bounded to her side, fingering the pokeballs on her belt. As soon as the whistle blew, she flung out her pokeball, as did Wilbert-and with a flash of light, a Corsola and a Pelipper were on their respective sides of the battlefield.

"Corsola!" Mayumi called out, wasting no time, "Use rock blast!"

The pink coral pokemon seemed to rear back, and then swung forward, and white energy formed. Out of it, rocks blasted like a canon, firing fast at Pelipper. Derek sighed. She was so hasty. Even if it would be super effective against the flying type, the jock had known that trainers like Tsukuro, Wilbert, and well, most smart people, would have ways of making sure powerful attacks like those didn't hit.

"Pelipper, use steel wing!" He commanded forcefully. It startled a few of the students as the water type flew forward right into the rock's paths as they flew straight at him-and sliced them to bits with his wing shining silver. Mayumi didn't look fazed, only more excited for the battle.

"Corsola, dodge!" She said, and the pink pokemon hopped out of the way as Pelipper came soaring by, wing still shining silver. The large pelican flew back to his side of the battle field, steel wing's effects fading off. Wilbert's eyes narrowed at her, as if he was analyzing what she was thinking in his head.

"Pelipper, gust!" Wilbert commanded, and the large blue and white bird pokemon soared higher into the air, and then began to flap it's wings hard and fast. Slices of gust hit Corsola, as the pink pokemon tried to keep a grip on the battlefield. Mayumi's eyes narrowed, and Derek, smirked, knowing she was confused as to why Wilbert was using a flying type move on a ground type.

"Now, while Corsola's off balance!" Wilbert started, looking determined, "Steel wing!"

Pelipper squawked in agreement and soared up into the air, gaining more altitude, as it's wing shone bright silver. Derek smiled to himself-the guy was smart. The bird pokemon then swooped down and slammed into Corsola, with Mayumi's mouth agape. The little pink pokemon fell backwards, as Wilbert nodded, Pelipper returning to his side of the battle field.

"Half time mark!" Ms. Mulvey called out, nodding.

Mayumi narrowed her eyes. "Corsola," She said calmly, and then pointed her finger out, "Power Gem!"

The tiny pokemon finally managed to get back on it's feet-(er... spines?)-and opened it's mouth. A white gem of light appeared, and it shot out at Pelipper, who flew off to avoid it easily.

Mayumi bit her lip, looking lost. Derek sighed to himself.

"Corsola..." Mayumi said, her voice shaking, as she looked around. "U-Use-"

"Pelipper, steel wing!" Wilbert commanded, and without hesitation, Pelipper slammed a silver glowing wing into Corsola, making the pink pokemon go tumbling back. Mayumi cried out in surprise, and something that sounded like defeat as the super effective move took a huge toll on Corsola.

The pink pokemon fainted finally, after the huge blows, and the strength of her opponent.

Ms. Mulvey stood up in her referee chair, blowing her whistle. She held up a white flag on Wilbert's side, and dropped the whistle from her mouth. "The winner of this match is Wilbert Ostler. Points are split seventy in the winner's side, and thirty on the opposing," She announced. Mayumi's face blushed in embarrassment as she returned Corsola. Wilbert was silent, looking somewhat indifferent despite his win as he took back Pelipper.

"Now, our next battle-"

Derek suddenly didn't know what was happening as everything started to shake and hiss. One minute, the battlefield was peaceful, despite the battle that had just went on, and then a huge explosion of purple energy had racked the whole ground of Unova Academy with earthquake sized power. The ground shook as everyone ducked down. The students stared in horror as the whole building began to crumble.

And out of the rubble of their school, as the sounds of screaming and trampling feet and crying roared out, a woman covered in purple energy walked out, smiling deviously.

* * *

** REMINDER: OC Submissions are officially closed. I just finished and squeezed 2 more in here, so that's about all this fic can take before it overflows and then explodes and OCs go flying EVERYWHERE! But I still haven't gotten my 2 Plasma Jessie James equivalent idiots, so I'll just make them up. SORRY!  
**

**Enrolled In Unova Academy, Final Year:  
**

**1: Lakietta Omari- Yellowmagesfairytail  
**

**2: Erin King- FallingSunset  
**

**3: Blayne Johnson- MoonWolfAtlantis  
**

******4: Quinn Crowley- DeadWords**

******5: Thomas Wood- mclimp  
**

******6: Victor Lin- MusicNCookies  
**

******7: Lewis Thorton: NightFall00  
**

******8: Wilbert Ostler-Airmd  
**

******9: Chandler Rose-FlashRadar5  
**

******10: Allistar Albright-Legit Gazzette  
**

******11: Max Talon- Roxas (insert numbers here)  
**

******Independent Trainers:  
**

**1: Hex Neko- BalancedHex1232  
**

**2: Deno Kane- Sasaui Uchiha  
**

**3: Nero Signum- BladeOfTheEclipse  
**

**4: Char Tsukiyomi- Storm229  
**

**5: Yue Wang- xiLovePandas  
**

**6: Harmonia X- KaminariThunder  
**

**7: Kazumi Murasaki- lugiafeather  
**

**8: Kenneth Hellweg-Captain Price  
**

**9: Abei Caius- Warrior of The Healing Flame  
**

**10: Dimitri Loxus- Redmagesfairytail  
**

**11: Sakine Amiku-Blackmagesfairytail  
**

**12: Marigold Chase-FiammaJoule  
**

**13: Milo Chase-FiammaJoule  
**

**TRAVELLING PARTNERS!  
**

**1: Fey Castor  
**

**2: Azula  
**

**3: Deno Kane  
**

**4: Marigold Chase  
**

**5: Kenneth Hellweg  
**

**RIVALS!  
**

**1: Tsukiyomi Char  
**

**2: Abei Caius  
**

**3: Nero Signum  
**

**UNOVA TRAVELING GROUP:  
**

**1: Mayumi Ikaruga  
**

**2: Chandler Rose  
**

**3: Erin King  
**

**4: Quinn Crowley  
**

**5: Max Talon (I managed to fit you in... I hope this works! :)  
**

**SECOND GROUP:  
**

**1: Kiruya Tsukuro  
**

**2: Derek Levi  
**

**3: Wilbert Ostler  
**

**RIVALS:  
**

**1: Blayne Johnson  
**

**2: Lewis Thorton  
**

**3: Yue Wang  
**

**4: Allistar Albright**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hiya! It's me, Bluemagesfairytail, here, with the sixth chapter of Unova Eclipse. Thankies for everything! Sorry for the long wait. High school is absolutely terrible, I hate it with all of my heart! (Nah, I keed.) But it's been hard and everything so I do thank you for your kindness. Hopefully you guys keep reviewing! :D  
**

**ANYWAY... RESPONSE TIME~! :D  
**

**To: (Storm 229) Thanks for taking the time to review! I do know Corsola is a water and rock type, me putting ground was a mistake as I stayed up till about 10 writing that and my bedtime is 8. THUG LIFE! Nah, but thank you very, very much for your review! Sadly, Monster Within will never be updated. Its been deleted by the  
**

**To: (Airmd15) Thanks for the review, and I know what you mean. My writing can by kind of unrealistic some times, but there is a reason why Laki and Erin are so agreeable after fights. And yes, I did accidentally use Sumimasen instead of Gomen nasai or Gomen ne or Gomen. I am currently learning Japanese at school for my language after many years of Japanese tutoring, so I really have no idea how I missed that. But thank you so much, I am glad you gave me some meaningful advice. :) Again, typo for ground-rock type. It was late, I'm stupid, some of both. I do my research and I did not mean to type that in.  
**

**To: (CaptainPrice) Thanks for another review! :D I see where you are going. I'm trying to keep Azula from doing anything TOO out of hand, but that's the way she acts-rash, and upon her anger. Thanks for the honest advice. It's really great to get some good feedback about this! :)  
**

**Thanks to KaminariThunder, NightFall00, and xiLovePandas for their reviewing!  
**

**And I see I've had some confusion about the order of things here in this story.  
**

**So, the very first story in the series is Sinnoh Quest, a story with about 30 chapters which is currently on HIATUS. Feel free to read it, because it gives you information on Lyon and Nicolette, but don't feel pressured to. After that happens and the Pokemon League is done, Fey and Aura find out their father, who is a teacher in Orre, is in danger with the organization in Orre called Poketron, who wants to morph humans with pokemon to make ultimate creatures. However, they need a sacrifice to call upon the legendary pokemon in which they use a sacrifice, Fey's father, to make all of the pokemon out of their pokeballs in Orre flee. However, Lyon destroys the machine at the last time, being stabbed. Fey and Aura are forced to move to Unova to get a new start with their widowed mother, and Nicolette goes back with her old traveling companions, while Lyon, who has lost all his pokemon, is sent to Kanto for special medical help from his injuries.  
**

**Now from that long summary, here is the next chapter of Unova!**

**(*Warning: Although it's short, it's hardcore. Swearing in chapter, blood, some gore and mentions of psychopathy, talks of terrorism.*)  
**

* * *

"I'm buying lunch," Azula said suddenly, as she forked over golden credits to Fey with a slight frown.

The two had ordered lunch at a small diner after leaving the square and were at the front of the line when the redhead had suddenly decided she wanted to pay for the two's lunch, with a grumpy expression. Teppy and Veil seemed completely oblivious as they ran around wreaking havoc on dining families with glee.

"... You don't have to pay for me. I want to pay for both of us," She said firmly, and pressed the money into his palm further.

Fey raised his eyes in surprise. He had known Azula for about five hours so far, and from what he knew of her, she did not seem like the person to try and pay for something for someone else. When he looked her over suspiciously, she glared at him pointedly. The cashier was waiting, so Fey simply let the woman do what she wanted to do.

After ordering and paying, the two sat down at a free table by the window, the redhead silent with a scowl painted on her face.

_Okay, Fey. Play it cool. Be nonchalant..._

"So, why the sudden burst of kindness?"

_Shit._

"Shut up."

Fey sighed to himself as he rested his chin over his hand and stared at Azula, who looked away with a frown. "Okay, thank you for your bluntness. Now, can you please answer the question?"

"...I felt bad for biting you," She said after a while, admitting it with a scowl that seemed almost permanent by now. "...I know I have a loud mouth and I get angry very easily, but... I shouldn't have done it if you were trying to help me, I guess. So... I figured it would've been bad for you if you had to pay for me. Consider your food an apology from me."

Fey blinked.

And blinked again.

And rubbed his eyes and tried to pop his ears just in case he was hearing something that was not being said.

"Stop it already and just accept my apology!" Azula exclaimed, blushing in annoyance. "Is it that hard to believe that I feel bad about something? You're so mean!" She put her fists on the table and Fey laughed.

"Sorry, sorry-" He started to laugh again and had to suppress it with his hand, and he leaned back on his chair, staring at the fuming redhead. "B-But it kind of is. Considering that I first met you as you demanded for me to escort you out of tall grass while you threatened to make your Tepig into bacon didn't much help my opinion of you."

Azula huffed and exhaled sharply, blushing in embarrassment. "Whatever."

A waitress came with their food soon, delivering two bowls of hot ramen. The two began to eat after giving Teppy and Veil their pokemon food. The two seemed to become used to each other, but were still slightly wary due to the slight tension between their trainers.

Azula scooped up a huge biteful of noodles between her chopsticks and began to slurp loudly, and Fey added something else to the list of similarities between her and his sister. He chuckled at her, but she huffed and ignored him, focusing instead on her ramen.

"... So."

"So what?" Fey replied, curious Azula had spoken.

"... So... You're a trainer." The redhead looked miffed about something as she pursed her lips together, then ate the last of her noodles and downed her soup.

Fey nodded slowly.

"... And, I'm a soon-to-be-famous-battle-director."

Fey nodded again, eating his ramen slowly.

"Well," Azula started, crossing her arms as she pushed away her almost-empty bowl, "I was wondering if you wanted to go and train. I... could observe what you do, and give you pointers on ways to finish battles. Despite... Me having great potential, I do need some experience." She explained, blushing from embarrassment. "Truth is, I've never even seen a real battle," She said under her breath.

Fey's eyes widened and his jaw fell. "You've _never _seen a live battle before and you want to be a battle director?"

Azula frowned and Fey could feel what he deemed (from living with the now cold and cruel Aura) the 'defensive mode' wash over her. Her eyes narrowed. "You act like I haven't seen a battle before. I just haven't seen one directly in front of my eyes..."

Fey grinned as he downed more noodles. "Mhm, sure." He swallowed and wiped his mouth. "Or maybe your just too proud to admit that you have no idea what you've gotten into. Maybe your only in it for the fame and fortune."

She gaped and then glared, and frowned, and grabbed her chopsticks from her bowl. "H-How dare you...! To think that I'd be throwing away my whole future just for money and identity... I..." Azula said quietly, and then frowned deeply. "You're mistaken if you really believe I'm someone who-"

"Relax, Azula," Fey interrupted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I... I was just kidding about that, I didn't mean it. I... I guess I didn't know you'd get so offended about it..." He leaned in and studied her face. "... Was it about Nexus...?"

Azula didn't even flinch. "Not even. I'm not particularly bothered by what he said, just... I don't like it when people accuse me of being so shallow as to only pursue battle directing for the money. That... That isn't it at all."

Fey was silent for a while as he tried to look for some kind of motive for her words, but he found none in her glassy expression. Quickly, he ate the rest of his noodles and pushed his bowl away, and left a tip to the waitress from his own wallet.

"... C'mon, your gonna see a real battle.

* * *

Mayumi's eyes widened as the woman in purple walked closer and closer, the purple haze around her making dirt from the battlefield rise into the air and almost-_disintegrate?_-into the air. Her light-auburn colored hair was in a short, shoulder-length cut, her blue eyes bright as she smirked. A black and white futuristic suit adorned her slim, almost tiny body.

The brunette could only gape at the totally demolished building. Her whole life. Right there, crumbled into pieces..!

She had been attending Unova Academy for almost her whole life.

From preschool to now. Almost twelve years in that building. Some times laughing, some times crying, learning, loving, hating... But... It was almost like her second home. Where she had been held. Where she had made friends and memories and enemies, but she loved it all the same and-

Wait.

What if people didn't come out of there and...?

Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth in horror. This woman... She had to have done it. Mayumi clenched her fists in anger, tears prickling in her eyes and burning down her cheeks. Smoke rose from the rubble of the academy and burned her eyes, but she couldn't say it was from the pain of the gas that was the cause of her tears.

"Kids, get down!" Ms. Mulvey screamed out, blowing her whistle frantically. "GET DOWN!"

Screaming erupted from the students as they ducked down under the bleachers, the woman approaching even further and further with an evil smile prickled across her face. Mayumi could only feel rage-she wanted to go down and rip the woman's hair out-but Laki pulled her forcefully down.

"Do you want to die?" She demanded, her green bangs swept across her face. The girl's blue-green eyes were clear with watery tears. "St-Stay down. We're angry and shit but-"

"STAY DOWN!" Ms. Mulvey screamed. "ANYONE GETS UP, AND I BLOW THEIR HEADS OFF!"

Everyone shook with fear as the brunette teacher jumped down from the referee bleacher, and with blazing eyes, pulled out a great ball from her belt and stared down with the woman covered in purple energy.

"Who the fuck are you?" The brunette teacher demanded. Her voice was dripping in venom, hate, and rage. Mayumi couldn't see her, but she knew by the shakiness of her voice that the strong woman was in tears.

The woman snickered, and Mayumi felt the temperature around the bleachers suddenly spike up. She moved her head to look through the cracks of the seats and saw the woman smirking.

But that wasn't it-

The purple energy around her was smoking and sizzling and fizzing and the ground around her-the dirt-was melting from the blazing heat. her wicked smile was disturbing. Mayumi couldn't move her eyes from her smile. Her clear blue eyes and unique auburn hair were pretty. Her face structure was sharp and attractive. But her smile was so disturbing it made Mayumi sick.

"My name's a secret," She said, and smirked. Mayumi saw the splatters of red on her boots and started to cry, holding Laki close. "But you can just call me Victini."

Ms. Mulvey's eyes widened. "V-Victini... Wait... Y-You..."

"Victini of Team Poketron-Team Plasma at your service," She said sweetly, despite the falter, and Mayumi could see the dilution in her eyes, which made her smile look even more psychotic. "I'm here to wreck havoc and kill your students. So please step aside."

Mayumi's jaw dropped and she felt her blood run cold.

"Your a fucking crazy bitch if you think I'm letting you get to my students, terrorist," Ms. Mulvey spat, and threw her great ball out. Mayumi felt a flash of light burn around them and a mighty roar called out. The brunette peeked and saw a huge blue dragon pokemon, adorned with red eyebrows, with red rimmed rings.

A freaking Salamence.

The 'Victini' woman smirked and laughed. "That petty thing can't stand a chance against me."

"Fuck chances." Ms. Mulvey snarled. She turned to her kids.

"...

DROP EVERYTHING AND RUN!"

All hell broke loose.

Kids began to run down the steps on the bleachers, squeezing and pushing past each other, in and out, trying to make a break away from the academy and into the Dreamyard forest to hide or to their homes, or as far away as they could get as possible. Mayumi was dragged down by Erin, who had reunited with she and Laki. The brunette looked to Ms. Mulvey, eyes wide in fear for the woman.

The young brunette woman was battling her heart out, yelling commands with passion and force.

Mayumi started to sob, dread and fear combining inside of her in a wave of doubt, and pain. "We can't just leave her..!"

A forceful tug pulled on her hand and ripped her away from the scene.

Mayumi found her legs moving unwillingly through the scene, like they had a mind of their own. She wanted to stop and go back and see if her teacher and her fellow students were okay, but with the hand that was pulling her combined with her own natural instinct, she could only think of one thing.

That was her own survival.

And so she, Erin, and Laki escaped out of the outside battlefield and under the barbed fence, into the brush of the Dreamyard, and ran for their very lives, fearing for themselves and the people who they had spent their whole lives with.

The redhead of the group pulled them into a thick, thorny brush, hiding them in a small, cramped clearing full of shrubs, leaves, and sticks. There was no light through the dark plants, nothing. Their harsh breathing died down as they thought of the horror of being found, the three of them tearing and crying but not being able to make a single noise. Thinking of the death of their academy and the probable deaths of their friends and not being able to do anything... It was Mayumi's definition of torture.

_"We'll be okay," _was what Erin said through her holding the two friends' hands. She squeezed their palms through blurred brown eyes full of tears. _It's alright... We'll be just fine..._

They waited there for countless hours in inner pain and turmoil, and fear, until finally, voices of policemen and trusted workers called out to them. They came out shakily with trauma and bruises, but fine.

Just as Erin had said, they... Were fine.

... But...

Mayumi didn't feel it at all.

She felt as if she had died just as her school had.

Just like the students in her school who had been inside the building at that time...

Just like...

Just as...

...

Just as Ms. Mulvey had.

* * *

"Right here!" Azula's voice called out.

It was late in the evening, the sun about going down from the inky dark blue sky and right down the horizon over the mountains. Fey and Azula had taken Teppy and Veil out into the cool evening air for training-and for Azula, a live battle, which she craved more than anything to try out her Pokemon Directing skills on.

Fey looked around the tall grass. Nothing seemed to stir.

"... Azula, I think all the Pokemon went to sleep. Maybe we can come out tomorrow morning as we leave?"

The redhead turned to him with a pout. "... But... You said you were going to show me a live battle... And I got all excited for nothing." She said, and crossed her arms with a frown.

"Well, nothing's coming out. There's nothing we can do if the Pokemon don't cooperate... I mean-"

A growl.

A _growl._

His eyes widened as he turned around in shock to see two pokemon Fey knew should not have been anywhere in the region.

Both were four legged creatures. One, a canine-like pokemon with sharp teeth, burning red eyes, and a black coat. Mightyena. He had seen it once as a Poketron Grunt's pokemon in Orre-the other, a pokemon he had so much experience with in Sinnoh that it burned him inside. A black furry mane over blue fur and yellow bright eyes.

"... Veil... This isn't right. Th... Their... Not supposed to be in this region..."

The Riolu nodded. "Th-Those things were in Sinnoh. L-Luxio... They hurt Aura-san once, and... Lyon-san had one... Right...?"

"... Veil. Mach Punch!" He commanded forcefully, pointing to the two pokemon-

And easily, Mightyena snarled and moved out of the way from the aura pokemon's attack, and Luxio powered in, snapping down on Veil's tiny ankle with a Thunder Fang.

Both Fey and Veil screamed out in horrible pain and crumpled down to the ground.

The pain from the attack of the Luxio was unbearable, almost making Fey's eyes water. A burning, stinging, almost sizzling pain ran through his blood, and blood dripped down from the wound at a rapid speed. He fell forward in agony, cursing his stupidity and instinct for jumping forward and attacking when his pokemon's pain was bonded to his. He was not the hero anymore-he couldn't be...

"F-Fey!"

"Azula! H-Hold on! Shit!"

Just as they started to advance on her- he knew he'd be too late. She screamed in terror and hid herself, as she held Teppy safely in her arms. Fey prayed to Arceus that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to run faster even on his ankle, but it was no use as they swooped in for the kill._  
_

He closed his eyes.

A scream was heard, and his eyes flew open.

He expected to see Azula drowning in blood and crying in pain and himself crying over letting someone else go.

But instead he saw his father drowning in his own blood.

He saw himself kneeling at the altar on Orre and crying, his glasses broken and on the floor, his father, whom he had seen for few times in life, and he had not seen in years, dying in front of him. His hands were clasped around his dad's, searching for a pulse but finding none at all.

That had been the first time in a while where he had cried.

When he blinked, however, he found not Azula dying, but...

A young male was standing in front of her, with the two invasive-species pokemon, fainted in front of him. A grunting Monferno sat on the side of him, fist flaming in fire. After helping Azula up from where she sat in fear, he turned to Fey.

"Hey, are you okay..? I... You kind... of blacked out for a few minutes."

The brunette could only blink again and again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Y-You're... You... Who are you...?"

His blue eyes blinked.

"... Call me Deno Kane."


End file.
